The Night Of The Requiem
by challengerspet
Summary: Artie has to carry important papers to Jim and the Colonel what happens along the way is...well read it for yourself. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

THE NIGHT OF THE REQUIEM

THE NIGHT OF THE REQUIEM

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" The woman looked across the desk to her 'employer'.

"Of course I do. I think it's a wonderful idea. You are in charge here. You have the power to release anyone you wish for any reason you wish." The Senator scoffed.

"Yes, sir I realize that but this man…he's a danger to himself and to society. Should he get away from your people the devastation could be catastrophic." Mrs. Dorthea Dix, owner and director of the Asylum, was not so sure pursuing her involvement with the senator and his scheme was such a good idea.

"Rest assured Madame my men are quite capable at their line of work. They will be able to handle your Mr. Bridges with little difficulty." Senator Charles Faulkner did not like the apprehensive look on Mrs. Dix's face.

"You are in this up to your neck, Mrs. Dix." He told her menacingly, "If word got around that the great Dorthea Dix…helper to the mentally insane was allowing her charges to be used in such a manner, why you'd not be able to get elected town dog catcher. And I am certain you want to go on helping the less fortunate am I right?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y…yes of course I do. It's just that this scheme is so…." Dix stammered apprehensively.

"Outlandish that it will work? You'll see Mrs. Dix. The Southern Confederacy will rise again and this time we will win! Now my men will be here tonight around eight o'clock to collect Mr. Bridges. Have him ready." Faulkner stated authoritatively as Mrs. Dix nodded her head resigning herself to the fate she had chosen.

**Several days later--**

"Now, soldier," Faulkner, dressed as a confederate general, told Bridges, "What is the assignment you've been given?" Faulkner hoped the long and exhaustive hours of cultivating this man's belief that he was still a Confederate soldier and that the Civil War had not yet ended, were not wasted.

"Sir, you have entrusted me to keep watch on the route from Charlottesville to Petersburg, sir!" Bridges stood rigidly at attention.

"Good, now what are the remainder of your orders, soldier?" Faulkner caught himself before the evil smile could fill his features.

"I am to let all pass with the exception of one Captain Artemus Gordon."

"And why is this?"

"He carries secret documents that would cause the fall of the Confederacy sir!"

"And what are your orders concerning Mr…er…Capt. Gordon?"

"He is to be detained until further contact from you sir."

"Good, very good, soldier. You may carry out your orders." Faulkner waved him away but Bridges stayed, his hand still at his head, saluting.

"Something you need, soldier?" Faulkner asked, wanting to get out of the uniform and back to his office before he was missed.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Faulkner nodded as Bridges brought his hand down, hoping the Coalition had not made a mistake in choosing this man.

"Sir, just what papers is this Capt. Gordon carrying? Do I need to relieve him of the papers and dispatch him or just keep him prisoner? How am I to get these papers back if they are so important?" Bridges fidgeted nervously.

"Son, you don't worry about that. You just stay in those woods until you capture Capt. Gordon. And keep him contained by any means necessary. I ,or one of my men, will check in on you every few days. Once you have Capt. Gordon and those papers we'll take care of things."

"Sir, yes sir! Permission to leave, sir?" Faulkner nodded and bridges quickly left ready to fulfill his mission.

WWWWWWWWWW

"When do you expect Artemus to arrive?" Colonel Richmond asked James West, Secret Service agent.

"There's no telling for sure, sir. But his last wire said to expect him by the day after tomorrow or possibly Friday, but no later." Jim stared out the window at the snow falling in the fort's courtyard.

"I am anxious to get a look at the files he's carrying. I just don't feel comfortable with him carrying that type of sensitive material on his person." The Colonel commented.

"Artie's a big boy, sir. He can handle himself." Jim spoke with confidence.

"That I don't doubt, Jim but if those papers he's carrying don't get through…" The colonel shuddered at the thought.

"I could ride out to meet him." Jim offered, wanting to be doing anything but waiting.

"No we've already discussed this. Artemus has to make this trip alone. No one will suspect he is carrying sensitive material if he is alone and looks as if he's just on leave." Jim nodded and sighed.

WWWWWWWWWW

Bridges checked his rifle for what seemed like the tenth time in the past hour. He had lost track of the number of days he had been patrolling these woods. True to his word the General had sent someone to check on him and they brought him food and water but Bridges was getting restless. _What if this Capt. Gordon doesn't come this way? What if he changes his course? How long would the General demand he stay at his post?_

Bridges looked around the dank, dark cave he had found that gave him shelter from the harsh winter outside. He was getting tired of hiding out…Confederate soldiers didn't hide! Instead they faced their enemy head on. Bridges checked his pocket watch and decided that he had spent enough time away from his duty as he pulled on his cloak and went back out.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artemus Gordon pulled his jacket tighter trying to keep the driving snow from penetrating. _It was useless,_ he decided as he pulled his hat down as far as he could. He had several miles to go before he reached the hotel where he had booked a room for the night. _These woods sure aren't helping; they look like something out of Irving's Legend of Sleepy Hollow,_ Artie thought to himself.

"All this snow covering the ground makes it so a man couldn't hear a train sneaking up on him. Makes me feel like I'm being watched." Artie grumped, wishing he were in Raleigh, as he checked his inside breast pocket to make sure the papers were still safely tucked inside.

Suddenly Mesa lurched under him nearly throwing him to the ground. Artie pulled back on the reins then dismounted. Walking to his steed's forelegs he saw that she was pulling one leg and keeping it off the ground. Artie gently lifted her leg and felt her fetlock as he reached down to examine her hoof.

"Oh Mesa my sweet, you've picked up a rock." Artie said as he took out the small pocketknife he carried and gently removed the offending stone.

Artie tended his horse unaware of the shadow in the trees watching his every move. As he straightened and put the knife back in his pocket, the shadow slipped from the shelter of the trees and stealthily crept up on him, his bayonet pointing the way.

As he checked the cinch on his saddle and was about to put the stirrup back in place Artie heard a sound behind him. _Damn snow masks everything out here_ Artie cursed under his breath as he tried to gauge the distance between him and whatever was sneaking up on him. Just as his hand settled on the butt of his pistol, Artie let out a grunt as a large piece of wood kissed the back of his head with the force of a small hurricane. Artie reached out to grab something, anything to keep himself upright but his hands found no purchase. Instead he was seeing stars and his world was spinning as he gave in to the darkness and fell to the snowy ground.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim finally understood what people meant when they said cabin fever would get the best of them. He hadn't stopped pacing the confines of the Colonel's office for the past hour.

"James, please, save the carpet and take a seat. Your pacing won't make Artemus arrive any faster." Richmond sympathized with him.

"I know that sir. I just hate waiting. Artie should have been here by now."

"You yourself said his telegram said he could be as late as Friday. That's tomorrow. Now stop worrying, it's a wonder you two ever get anything done worrying about each other." Richmond sighed, shaking his head he returned to his paperwork, glad that he at least had something to do to cover his growing unease.

WWWWWWWWW

Artie slowly rose to consciousness feeling very much like he had been run over by the Wanderer. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to make sense of the sounds around him. _Was that snoring?_ Artie continued to listen and thought he heard water dripping in the distance. He took note that there was little light wherever he was when he cracked one eye open.

Artie tried to rise and realized he had been trussed up tighter than his Great Aunt Maude's corset. He winced at the pain in the back of his head and figured that this man must be the one who hit him. He hoped the man had at least taken care of Mesa. Artie looked around and tried to discern where the man had taken him.

_What the…I'll be darned!_ Artie thought as he took in the strange man sleeping soundly on the other side of what appeared to be a cave. The man was wearing a Confederate soldier's uniform. It was in like new shape…just what was going on here? Artie cleared his throat and the man jumped up instantly, grabbing his rifle and pointing it at him.

"Whoa there, son." Artie spoke softly,

"You just sit there and be quiet, Captain." The man ordered.

"Captain…son you have me mistaken for someone else." Artie tried a smile.

"No I do not, sir. I saw your picture lots of times. You're Captain Artemus Gordon, Union spy." The man rattled off smartly.

"Union…son the War is over. It ended years ago." Artie stared at him incredulously.

"He said you'd say that. You aren't going to convince me, Capt. You best just sit there and be quiet!' Bridges pointed the rifle menacingly.

"He…who is he?" Artie asked.

"General Faulkner hisself gave me this mission."

"Just what is your mission?"

"I'm to hold you here till the General comes to get you. You thought you could get away with carrying them papers you have to Washington but the General found out." The corners of Arties mouth drooped. No one had known he was carrying papers to Colonel Richmond.

"I don't know what you're talking about son. Why don't you put that rifle down and we can talk about it?" Artie smiled.

"The General told me you'd try to talk your way out of this. You Union spies are good…real good. But I'm better. We'll just wait for the General to send his men to pick you up. Should be here day after tomorrow I expect."

"Day after tomorrow? Can I ask what day this is?"

"It's Friday near as I can figure. You've been asleep since late yesterday afternoon. I guess I hit you harder than I thought." _That means today is Friday! That meant Jim should be getting worried and come looking for me,_ Artie thought.

"Any chance I can get a drink?" Artie asked.

The soldier rose and went to a box and rummaged through it. Returning with a canteen he opened it and held it to Artie's mouth and helped him drink.

"These ropes are a little tight. Think you can loosen them a little?"

"No sir. I was told to keep you here till the General comes and make sure you stay put." He returned the canteen to the box and took his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Friday afternoon, Colonel

"It's Friday afternoon, Colonel." Jim said as he stood in front of the Colonel's desk.

"So it is James." Richmond replied waiting for him to continue.

"Artie was due in today. I got a wire from his hotel…he never checked in." Richmond's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I did some checking and all I've been able to discover is that he left Raleigh on schedule and was supposed to have stopped in Fredericksburg last night then head here early this morning."

"And you're sure no one has seen him?' Richmond didn't like where this was going.

"Positive, sir. I had agents canvas the area checking all the small towns in case his horse lamed up on him. No one can positively report seeing him after he left Raleigh."

"Well this certainly changes things doesn't it? We've got to get those papers Gordon's carrying."

"Sir, who knew Artie was carrying those papers?"

"Just you, myself and Senator Alfred Iverson…Iverson was the one who alerted this office to what was going on."

Any further theorizing was interrupted when a clerk quickly entered the office and handed Richmond a piece of paper. After scanning the page Richmond sighed and handed the paper to Jim, who quickly scanned the contents.

"Sir…" Jim started, his eyes quickly scanning the page.

"I know, James, I know. This group trying to bring the Confederacy back to power has struck again. They need to be stopped and we can't do that without that list of their members Artemus has in his possession." Richmond had taken up Jim's place pacing the floor.

"Without us getting our hands on that list what are their chanced of succeeding?" Jim asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Too good, James, too damn good. We've got to find Artemus and fast. If they get a hold of that list…"

"I won't let that happen, sir." Jim stated firmly.

"You know your partner better than anyone, take whomever you need and find him. We have to break this ring and soon." Jim nodded and took his leave. Richmond continued his pacing.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim approached the Wanderer glad he finally had some sort of plan to find his partner. After he curried and fed his horse Jim headed for the engine where he had seen Orrin Cobb, the train's faithful engineer. Jim slowly climbed into the cab trying to find the right words.

"Mr. West." Orrin spoke solemnly.

"Hello, Orrin." Jim smiled.

"Is there any news about Mr. Gordon yet?"

"As a matter of fact there is news. We know Artie didn't show up in Fredericksburg like he was supposed to…" Jim hesitated as he waited for Orrin's reaction.

"I see." Orrin replied waiting for Jim to continue.

"So we know he disappeared somewhere between Raleigh and Fredericksburg."

"That's a mighty big area, sir."

"Yes, it sure is. And…uh…Orrin, that's why I'm here. I know you were part of the raid near Martinsburg…"

"Yes, sir, I was."

"Well, I know you're our engineer and this isn't really part of your job but…" Jim was fidgeting and Orrin decided it was time to let him off the hook.

"And you'd like me to come along and help you find Mr. Gordon because I know the territory like the back of my hand?" Orrin grinned and Jim returned it.

"Yeah, something like that. It won't be easy, Orrin. I don't know what we could be up against."

"Mr. West, you're wasting valuable daylight standing here gabbing. You and Mr. Gordon are like my own boys…there's nothing I wouldn't do to help you. I always did want to see what you boys do on a mission anyway!" Orrin smiled.

"Orrin…thank you." Jim smiled back.

"You better pack your saddlebag, sir. And bring warm clothes it's gonna get cold."

"You better go pack too. We can pick up an extra horse from the Service's stable," Jim turned to leave.

"I've been packed since this morning!" Orrin replied as Jim smiled and shook his head as he left the cab.

WWWWWWWWWW

Bridges watched his prisoner toss and turn as he slept. He didn't look too good. That gash on the back of his head was closing up all right but it didn't look right. _Wish the General would come get him and let me go home…I haven't seen my family in a long time; they probably think I'm dead or a prisoner._ He leaned his head back against the cold cave wall and soon drifted off to sleep.

Artie waited until he heard Bridges breathing even out then waited just a few minutes more to be safe before opening his eyes. He had a whopper of a headache and he was cold as ice. Looking around he spotted Bridge's bayonet. If he could just maneuver the gun with his foot he could cut himself free.

He leaned over as far as the ropes would allow and eased his foot toward the rifle. Hooking his foot on the base, Artie gently pulled the rifle toward him. Just as it was about to fall into his grasp it was snatched away.

"That wasn't a smart move, Captain." Bridges pointed the rifle at Artie.

"Look these ropes are cutting into my wrists. You can't blame me for trying." Artie spoke pleadingly.

"Nothing I can do about that. I have my orders." Bridges once again sat on the rock and leaned back against the cave wall.

"Your orders are to keep me here until I freeze to death?" Artie asked.

"My orders are to keep you here until the General or his men come and get you. The General didn't say anything about keeping you warm." Bridges kept his eye on his prisoner.

"Keeping me trussed up is a bit harsh isn't it? I haven't tried anything up to now have I?" Artie tried to reason with him.

"The General told me you were slippery tongued and you'd try to talk me into letting you go. You're too important…I can't let that happen."

"Important? Why is it that I'm so important? I am just a man on his way to meet a friend." Bridges looked long and hard at him before he answered.

"You can't fool me. I saw the papers there in your pocket. You're the Union spy I was sent here to capture."

"Look at the papers…they're blank."

"That's just a Union spy trick. You probably used some kind of invisible ink or invisible writing or something."

"Why do you insist I'm some sort of Union spy? Don't you know the War ended almost 10 years ago?"

"Oh you're good. The General warned me you'd try something like this."

"This General Faulkner. Who is he? I don't remember any Officers by that name." Artie tried to draw him out.

"He's the greatest man the Confederacy has besides General Lee. He's going to see to it that the Confederacy wins this war and rules these States the way they should be!" Artie could see the fire and determination in Bridges eyes.

"Son, I don't know what you've been told but the war is OVER! It ended almost 10 years ago. The South lost…"

"NO! It's not over! General Faulkner showed me the devastation you Union soldiers caused. He took me and showed me some of the homes you destroyed and burned and the animals you slaughtered when you had no more use for them."

"No, son, whoever this General Faulkner is, he is no General and he lied to you. You've got to believe me. The War ended…here look in my pocket…there's a newspaper from the day you captured me. Go on…look." Artie nodded toward his left jacket pocket.

Bridges rose and went over to Artie and cautiously reached into his jacket and withdrew the paper he found there. Unfolding it, his eyes scanned the page taking in the date at the top. As he read he began shaking his head and his breathing became more like puffs from a bull about to charge.

"Lies! It's all lies! No way would the Confederacy allow this! You printed this up to trick me!" Bridges shouted as he crumpled the paper and tossed it to the side.

"How could I do that? I had no idea you were going to be here."

"It's a Union trick…it has to be."

"No it's not, uh…what is your name anyway?" Artie realized he didn't even know his captor's name.

"Bridges, Adolphus…5th Regiment Cavalry Missouri State Militia…Sergeant." Bridges stood at attention as he rattled of his name and rank.

"Missouri…you're a ways from home soldier." Artie decided to try to placate him in hopes of getting more information.

"Sir, I'm a soldier…I go where I'm told and I do as I'm told." Bridges again took his seat on the rock.

"How long have you been…uh…waiting for me to come through here?"

"I don't rightly remember. I just remember being told to wait here until you came through and capture you. And I did just that. I get food and supplies a couple times a week when they come to see if I got you."

"I see. And when do you expect the next visit from the General's men?" Artie asked idly.

"They should be here tomorrow sometime unless we get another snow storm. Then it could be the day after." Artie nodded his head. He would have little time to make his escape if Faulkner showed up on schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim and Orrin rode toward the next town feeling dejected

Jim and Orrin rode toward the next town feeling dejected. They had scoured every inch of the trail from Raleigh and had found nothing. No one they spoke to had recalled seeing Artie. They dismounted in front of a small saloon and slowly entered. Sidling up to the bar they ordered beers and tried to think of what signs they might have missed.

Orrin sipped his beer casually listening to the conversations going on around them when he picked up a most interesting conversation between two cowhands. As he listened he nudged Jim and they listened in earnest.

"I ain't lying to ya Jake! There she was standin in the middle of the meadow large as life chompin on the grass. No rider but they was a right nice saddle on her. I tried to catch her but she ran. I gotta go back there and find her." One cowhand was talking animatedly to his friend.

Jim and Orrin continued to listen. From what the cowhand told his friend it sounded like he has seen Mesa! _If he saw Mesa where was Artie?_ Jim thought.

"Excuse me," Jim interrupted their conversation. "Just where did you see that mare?" The cowhands took a long look at Jim and Orrin before they spoke.

"Just what is it ta you, mister? I saw that horse first and if it's lost there ought to be a reward."

"What's your name?" Orrin asked.

"I don't see where that's none of yer business." Williams reached for his gun.

"No need for that," Jim said with a smile. "We just wanted to know to thank."

"Thank? Mister, you best be makin yerself clear."

"We've been looking for a friend of ours and from that description you described the horse he was riding perfectly. Here…" Jim handed him some bills, "take us to that meadow. If that horse is still there I'll give you some more." The man checked the money and his eyes widened.

"This here's almost a hundred bucks. Mister for this you can have that horse. But why do you wanna pay me more than that just fer leadin ya to that horse? No horse is worth this kinda money."

"It's not the horse I'm interested in. Our friend was on that horse and we need to find him. Maybe the horse can help.

Williams handed his friend a bill and told him to keep drinking he'd be back soon then he rose and left with Jim and Orrin.

WWWWWWWWWW

Bridges went to the mouth of the cave and looked out. The General's men should have shown up today. _Oh well, they'll be along tomorrow. This snow storm probably slowed them up a mite._ Bridges was glad he had the cave for warmth and he had enough food to last him for another couple of days even if he did have to feed the prisoner. H_e's a spy and the General did say I could deal with him in my own way,_ Bridges thought as he pulled his coat tighter and returned to the cave.

He stared at the spy with his head hung down trying to sleep. Bridges crossed over to the fire and tossed on another log. He was leaning back against the cave wall and was about to fall asleep when a noise outside the cave startled him.

Grabbing his rifle he quietly made his way to the mouth of the cave and looked out. Snapping to attention he saluted as the man dismounted.

"General! I wasn't expecting you to come yourself for the prisoner." Bridges dropped his arm when Faulkner returned his salute.

"I was in the area and thought I'd drop by myself…I'm glad to know that you do have him now." Faulkner nodded toward two of his aides.

"Take Bridges and return him to his unit." Faulkner told them with a slight nod, the men grabbed him and moved toward the horses.

"You two come with me." He motioned to the remaining two men as he entered the cave.

WWWWWWWWWW

Orrin pulled his hat off and wiped his brow. Even though it was the dead of winter they were sweating trudging through the snow trying to find Mesa. She had run off the previous night when they found her in the clearing. Orrin returned his hat to his head and continued his search for tracks.

"Mr. West! Over here!" Orrin called out sending Jim running.

"What is it, Orrin? Did you find Mesa's tracks?"

"Better than that, I found Mesa." Orrin pointed to the mare standing in the middle of a field calmly munching some grass sticking out of the snow.

They approached her cautiously one man on each side. Jim talked softly to the mare as he approached her and Orrin cautiously crept up on her right side. As Jim kept talking to her Orrin reached down and gently picked up the horse's reigns and handed them under her neck to Jim.

Jim took the reigns and pulled the horse. She nuzzled him looking for sugar and Jim was glad he had thought to bring some. He fed her a sugar cube as he rubbed her neck and looked around for any signs of his partner.

"Mesa, you gotta show us where Artie is, girl." At the mention of her Master Mesa whinnied and pawed at the ground.

"Mr. West, I don't think she can help." Orrin was saying as he examined the area. "There are too many places he could be, if he's even around here. That storm might have thrown her off track."

"Well, we better keep looking maybe she'll see something she recognizes."

Suddenly Orrin grabbed the horse's reins and pushed Jim into the trees, putting a finger to his lips. Jim waited, wondering what it was that had spooked his engineer. Pointing down the road Orrin and Jim watched as three riders come around the bend. They were dressed in _Confederate soldier's uniforms_? Jim and Orrin exchanged confused glances as the men rode past.

"When do I get to go home?" the one in the middle asked the two riders flanking him.

"The General said we were to take you back where you came from. He didn't say anything about taking you home." One of the men rudely snapped.

"But…the General…he said…"

"We got our orders and our orders say to take you back."

"I don't want to go back to that place. It's cold and dark there." The man in the middle was becoming agitated.

"Just shut up and do what Mr….uh, the General told you to." The men rode out of earshot and Jim strained his hearing trying to pick up more but it was useless, the snow insulated the voices.

"What do you suppose that was about, Mr. West? And did you see what those guys were wearing?"

"Yeah, Orrin I noticed. I have no clue what that has to do with what's going on with Artie, but our first priority has got to be finding him."

"I don't like the looks of those men. Maybe I could follow them and see where they take that fellow." Orrin offered. Jim thought about it for a moment before answering.

"All right, Orrin. Just be careful I don't want to explain to Colonel Richmond how I managed to lose my chief engineer on top of my partner!"

"I'm on it!" Orrin stated as he climbed on his horse and prepared to leave.

"Orrin, you know the area so please try to stay out of their way. I'm going to take Mesa and head back this way. If they haven't stopped by dusk head back this way. We can always go looking for them after we've found Artie."

"Yes, sir Mr. West. And you be careful too, sir. These woods could be full of those guys." Orrin nodded in the direction of the men and he headed off to catch up to the soldiers.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faulkner undid his uniform jacket glad to have the heavy collar away from his neck as he paced back and forth in front of the prisoner. Bridges had done an excellent job of tying Artemus up for him. Faulkner stopped in front of Artie, reaching down he grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up. Artie glared at him as he was jarred awake.

"Ah you must be the head honcho." Artie wisecracked. "I was wondering if you would put in an appearance."

"Your feeble attempt at humor will gain you nothing, Gordon. Now, why don't you be a good agent and tell me what I want to know and I promise to make your death a quick and painless one." Artie jerked his head out of the Senator's hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was on my way to meet my friend in Washington when my horse picked up a rock."

"You'll have to do better than that Mr. Gordon. I know you left Raleigh with a certain list that you are taking to Washington. I am here to make certain that does not happen." The two men eyed each other with matching glares.

"List? You want my itinerary for my leave?" Artie retorted.

"Really, Mr. Gordon, do you think I would believe such tripe? I am not your average simpleton."

"Just what type of simpleton are you, Senator?" Artie smirked.

Faulkner pulled his hand back and slapped Artie's cheek snapping his head back. Artie winced when his head came into contact with the cave wall behind him and he could feel the blood trickle down the back of his neck from the newly opened cut. Forcing his head to rise up, Artie shot a glare at the Senator.

"Lesson number one, it doesn't pay to upset me. Remember that lesson, Mr. Gordon. Now…where is that list?" Faulkner glared back.

"I told you I don't know what list you're talking about. Go on, check my jacket. You won't find any list." Faulkner nodded to one of the men who searched Artie's jacket and came up empty.

"Nothing's here, sir." The man informed Faulkner who turned to Artemus.

"Where is that list?" Faulkner asked agitatedly.

"I keep telling you there IS no list. I was on my way to…" SMACK! Faulkner again slapped Artie's face.

"I had hoped we could do this the easy way. I abhor violence. Just tell me where the list is and I'll be on my way."

"You'd let me go, just like that?" Artie asked sarcastically.

"Once I get what I want my men and I will leave and you would be free to do whatever you want." Faulkner smiled evilly.

"I just bet I would. Look, I'd like to help you but I can't.

"Can't or won't? I can keep this up a lot longer than you can, Gordon." Faulkner nodded to the burly man beside him.

The man removed his jacket and cracked his knuckles as he smiled menacingly at Artie. Being tied so tightly he had no options open to him as the man began pummeling him. Artie tried to move out of the way of the man's fists but the ropes refused to give. Not wanting to show signs of weakness, he bit his lower lip to keep from crying out.

Faulkner watched with a gleam in his eyes as his bodyguard rained blow after blow onto the agent. The man that had searched Artie's jacket tapped Faulkner's shoulder and had a hurried conversation with him. Faulkner's head snapped up and he looked at Artemus. Stepping quickly over to the guard Faulkner stopped him before he could strike the prisoner again.

"That's enough…for now, Bruno. You'll get your chance to continue soon." Faulkner told him as Bruno sighed and moved back.

"What? That's all he has in his bag of tricks? Really, I'm not impressed." Artie said as he spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

"Oh Bruno has a lot of 'tricks' in his vast repertoire. And I will allow him to explore their uses later."

"I applaud him, I wouldn't think he could find the broad side of a barn if he were supplied with a map and a mirror." Artie sneered.

"Do not worry. We have plans to make Mr. Gordon pay and pay dearly." Artie swallowed hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Orrin pulled his steed to a halt and dismounted

Orrin pulled his steed to a halt and dismounted. Tying his horse to a nearby bush, he crept through the trees in the direction of the building where he had seen the men disappear. _Why would they be bringing that man here?_ Orrin thought as he realized where he was. _That might explain the confederate uniforms._ Orrin parted the bush in front of him so he could peer through it and see what was happening.

The men flanking the soldier had a firm grasp on each of his arms and they were dragging him more than escorting him into the asylum. The closer to the door they got the more the man in the middle struggled.

"I ain't goin back there! Don't take me back! The General…he promised ta let me go home." The man pulled so hard to free himself Orrin thought he might wrench his arms out of their sockets.

"You go where the General done told ya. He told us ta bring ya here and that's what we done. You keep yer trap shut and just mebee he'll come back and git ya."

Orrin watched as the men hauled him up the steps and into the building. He would have to get a closer look and see if he could find out where they were holding that man. He made his way to the side of the building and looked in the window. The man began struggling and he was babbling incoherently, Orrin shook his head sadly.

A woman entered the lobby and approached the man. Orrin watched as she gave him a shot from a small vial and replaced his shirtsleeve. She pointed toward the hallway behind her and told them to take him to a room and then head to the kitchen and the staff would make them something to eat. As they moved away Orrin could hear their ominous conversation.

"Whatever we get to eat it's gotta be better than what the Senator has in store for that Gordon fella." One of them laughed.

"Yeah, poor guy probably thinks he'll get outta that cave alive." The men left the lobby laughing.

Orrin started at their last comment and knew he had to get back to Jim as quickly as he could. He quietly made his way back to his horse and rode back toward his prearranged rendezvous with Jim.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim slid out of the saddle again and squatted on the ground looking for some signs of where his partner could be. Grunting with frustration he was about to stand when Blackjack snorted and Mesa whinnied. Jim stood, spun around and drew his pistol in one fluid movement.

"Whoa, Mr. West, it's only me!" Orrin held his hands up. Jim holstered his gun.

"You almost got yourself shot, Orrin." Jim smiled at him. "Did you have better luck than I've had?" Jim asked him expectantly.

"Actually I did, sir. I think I know where they are holding Mr. Gordon." Jim looked at him in surprise.

"You got that from following those guys?"

"Yes sir. They took the one fellow over to Mrs. Dix asylum. I got the impression he didn't want to go back."

"Can't say that I blame him. But what's that got to do with Artie?"

"I'm getting to that, sir. Mrs. Dix met them in the lobby and gave the man a shot and it seemed to make him real tame. Then the two thugs carried him away. As they did I overheard their conversation." Orrin looked like he wanted to tell Jim what else he had witnessed.

"Come on, Orrin out with it. If you know where Artie is you gotta tell me."

"Yes, sir. I heard one of them say something about some Senator and a cave."

"That's not much help. There must be a hundred caves in this area." Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But only a few of them have the clay I saw on their boots." Orrin smiled and Jim tilted his head and smiled back.

"Orrin I never knew you had aspirations to be an agent."

"Oh no, sir. I love my engine and wouldn't trade it for the world. But my boys need help and if I can give it to them it's my duty to do so." Orrin winked at Jim as he mounted his horse and waited for Jim to join him.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faulkner was quickly losing his patience with Artie. He had been interrogating Artemus for over an hour and still the stubborn agent refused to divulge the whereabouts of the list he had been carrying. Faulkner had stepped back and let Bruno administer more of his special brand of convincing. He barely registered the dull thudding sounds of Bruno's fists as they connectedly solidly with Artie's body.

Artie was still tied where he had been earlier, his head now slumped blood dripping down his chin and onto his shirt, the droplets quickly spreading as they hit the cloth. Faulkner was seated on a rock, his brow knitted in quiet contemplation. Suddenly he jumped up.

"Stop, Bruno!" He approached Artie and pulled his head up.

Artie looked at him through swollen bloodshot eyes. His face was swollen and bruised. Faulkner stared at him and their eyes locked. Two very strong adversaries locked in mortal combat, each not willing to give an inch. Faulkner released Artie's head and it flopped back down until his chin was resting on his chest.

"Very good, Mr. Gordon. It took me a while to figure out what you've done." Faulkner smirked.

"Yeah, it was taking so long I thought I had underestimated you." Artie croaked hoarsely.

"Oh but you have underestimated me. Now that I know where the list really is it will be very easy to get rid of the list AND you." Faulkner grinned manically at him.

"Look I told you…" Artie started.

"I know, I know. You keep insisting you don't know what list I'm talking about. You are indeed quite the clever agent, Gordon. You memorized the list then burned it." Artie forced his tired head to rise up.

"How…" Artie asked.

"Carrying those blank pages threw me. Just for a while, mind you. I thought about invisible ink as our friend who held you here did. But the great Artemus Gordon would never go for something so simple."

"Maybe I've had an off week." Artie retorted sarcastically.

"Oh come now, Mr. Gordon, surely you don't think me so blind that I couldn't figure it out. You really shouldn't have memorized that list. That makes you of no value to me."

"Oh no? Without that list your side doesn't know who is where and when they will be ready to move and most importantly where they will be moving to." Artie glared.

"While that is true, sadly for you, your usefulness to me has ended."

"Ended? How do you figure?"

"Bruno must have dealt you a worse blow to your faculties than I thought. Your deductive reasoning abilities are slipping. Put yourself in my place, Gordon, what would you do?" Faulkner was enjoying toying with the agent.

"I'd…uh…"Artie realized he was losing his battle to stay conscious. "I'd try to get me to talk and tell you the contents of the list…." Faulkner saw the exhaustion written on Artie's features.

"And if you couldn't get your adversary to talk then what?" Faulkner pushed.

"Uh…then…" _This is not looking good, _Artie thought as he realized just how serious his situation had become.

"Your stalling tactics won't work, Mr. Gordon. There is no white knight this time. No Mr. West to swoop in like an avenging hawk and save you from the clutches of your enemy." Faulkner nodded to Bruno who smiled as he stepped over to stand before Artie once again.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim let Orrin take the lead as he pulled Mesa along. There seemed to be more to Orrin than met the eye. Jim wondered about him as he watched the engineer lead them as if he knew exactly where he was going. _Just what did Orrin do for the government during the War? This quiet, mild mannered train engineer didn't bat an eye or balk once when I asked for his help. And he trailed those men and got the information like a pro, _Jim thought.

Orrin brought them to a halt a short distance from the first cave. They dismounted and approached the entrance, guns drawn. Jim motioned to one side of the cave and Orrin slipped through the brush and took his place. At Jim's nod they entered the cave and made their way into it.

"Well, this was bust." Jim sighed as they mounted their horses.

"We'll find him, Mr. West. I know of a couple more of these caves and he's got to be in one of them. Those men didn't have much snow on them when they rode past us so that cave has to be in this area." Jim looked at Orrin curious.

"When this is over, we need to have a long talk about what exactly you did during the war." Jim smiled and Orrin nodded.

They headed off toward the next cave Orrin again leading the way. Jim hoped Orrin's immense knowledge of this area he had obtained during the War was about to pay off. When they rounded the bend they halted abruptly. There in the falling snow stood several horses tied to the brush. Jim and Orrin exchanged glances as they alighted.

"It was kind of careless of them to leave the entrance unguarded." Orrin whispered as Jim nodded.

"Sure was. What do you say we go in there and get Artie?" Jim asked.

"We don't know how many are in there..."

"No, we don't that's what makes it fun." Jim smiled at him. Orrin shook his head.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie regained consciousness and was being interrogated by Bruno once again. The temperature was dropping rapidly as nightfall approached. Artie glared at Faulkner and tried to suppress the shivers that had taken hold of him. He noticed movement in the tunnel behind Faulkner and made sure his comments didn't ruin the surprise. Thinking quickly he lashed out at Faulkner.

"How are you gonna get the list if your hired goon here pummels me into the middle of next week?" Artie cast an angry glare in Bruno's direction.

"You may have a point there, Mr. Gordon. However, I could just let Bruno finish his task. While it's true I need the contents of that list it can be recreated. That will just take time…time I can ill afford." Faulkner returned Artie's icy glare with one of his own.

Jim poked his head around the corner and his eyes locked with his partner's. Giving him a quick nod, Jim ducked out of sight again as Artie tried to stall just a little while longer. Artie looked at Faulkner with sadness and resignation on his face.

"I can't take any more of Bruno's loosening me up. You win Faulkner." Artie sighed as the Senator eyed him suspiciously.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know you aren't just stalling for time?" Faulkner asked doubtfully.

"Look at me, Faulkner. If Bruno gets one more crack at me I'll most likely die. And I'm pretty sure I'd have a severe allergic reaction to dying." Artie coughed roughly.

"I do suppose I could hold on to you until I check out your information. Bruno can finish you off any time." Faulkner looked thoughtful.

WWWWWWWWWW


	5. Chapter 5

Jim went back to their hiding spot and told Orrin what he had seen

Jim went back to their hiding spot and told Orrin what he had seen. They were forming their attack plan when Faulkner's aide emerged from the cave. They watched as he mounted one of the horses and rode off.

"Good, that makes the odds pretty much even." Jim smiled.

"From the way you described that one character I'd hardly say the odds were even, Mr. West."

"Sure they are, Orrin. In fact you take Faulkner and I'll take on the big guy. I was getting a little bored anyway." Orrin rolled his eyes and smiled.

WWWWWWWWWW

Orrin and Jim stealthily made their way back to the cave, each taking up a position on either side of the entrance. Jim looked around then signaled to Orrin to follow. They crept slowly down the tunnel stopping just before the tunnel widened out into the cavern. Jim motioned toward Faulkner and whispered to Orrin who nodded in return.

All heads in the cave turned when a blue blur sailed through the air and kicked Bruno squarely in the back, causing him to crash to the cave floor. Before the stunned men could react Orrin rushed in and grabbed Faulkner. He spun him around and landed a punch squarely on his jaw.

The Senator dropped like a rock to the floor, clutching his jaw. Orrin pulled him up as Faulkner brought his hand up hitting Orrin in the chest. He grunted but didn't release his hold on the Senator. Instead, Orrin returned the blow with several of his own, finally besting Faulkner and watching as he toppled to the ground unconscious.

Orrin looked over to see Jim and Bruno locked in combat looking very much like David fighting Goliath. He watched as Jim pulled himself up after having been struck by Bruno. Jim brought his hands up making a large arc and swung his arms like a club, battering Bruno, forcing him back toward the cave wall.

Shaking his head, Orrin turned away from the battle and moved to untie Artie who was no longer able to hide the bone jarring shivers. Orrin pulled a knife from his boot and sliced through the rope holding Artie and helped him to his feet. He grabbed Artie's jacket and helped him toward the mouth of the cave. He leaned Artie against the rock, helped him into his jacket and turned to see what help he could offer to Jim. Artie slumped against the rock waiting.

Jim was thrown down the tunnel toward Orrin who ducked, and quickly helped Jim back to his feet. Jim lunged himself at Bruno as Orrin looked around for something to use as a weapon, knowing that should he use his gun he could miss and end up shooting Jim. Finding a broken crate, Orrin grabbed a slat from it and maneuvered behind Bruno, waiting for a chance to make his move.

The chance provided itself very quickly as Jim began driving his fists like pistons, not allowing Bruno to get his large hands up to block the blows, driving him further back toward the waiting engineer. Orrin hefted the board and when Bruno was within range he brought the board crashing down on the top of his head. Bruno stared ahead, a look of disbelief on his face before he finally dropped to his knees and then fell forward at Jim's feet.

"Thanks, Orrin." Jim said as he grabbed the rope that had been used to contain his partner and securely tied Bruno's hands behind his back.

They quickly secured Faulkner as well. They used the rope to first tie his hands behind his back; then they leaned the two men up until they were sitting back to back and Jim tightly tied their hands together.

"There, that ought to buy us some time." Jim stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"They won't be getting out of that anytime soon, Mr. West." Orrin agreed.

A soft grunt alerted the men and they both spun around with their guns drawn. Artie was pulling himself along one wall. Jim and Orrin rushed over and helped him sit on a rock.

"Artie, what are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Faulkner's aide…he came back." Jim and Orrin exchanged worried glances.

"He's outside? Did he bring reinforcements?" Jim asked worried. They would not be able to hold off too many men for very long. Artie shook his head, regretting it immediately.

"No. He took…the horses." Artie spat.

"What?"

"Right after Orrin left me at the entrance…he snuck up and took them all. Including Blackjack, I'm sorry…I couldn't…"

"Forget it, Artie. This changes things." Jim thought for a long moment.

"Orrin is there some other cave we could hide in tonight? It's going to be dark soon and I'd like to get Artie settled for the night somewhere." Orrin closed his eyes for a moment while he considered their options.

"That depends on where you want to go. There are some small caves over toward Tappahannock or we might find shelter in a barn over near Ruther Glen…" Orrin spoke more to himself than the agents.

"Ruther Glen? Now there's an interesting name." Artie chuckled as he held his sides.

"Which one is closer?" Jim asked knowing no matter where they headed they were headed into trouble in this weather.

"That's the rub, Mr. West. We're just about smack dab between them. It's about 20 miles either way. On foot in this weather it's going to be quite a trek."

Jim regarded his partner as he made the decision. Tappahannock would probably be the direction Faulkner would expect them to head. Seeing his partner shiver again, Jim reached over and picked up Faulkner's recently discarded General's jacket and draped it over his friend's shoulders. Artie merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he pulled the jacket closed.

"All right then, we'll head for Ruther Glen. Orrin, grab some of that wood…I'll get this food." Jim began to gather some items sorting through them quickly.

"I can help, too, you know." Artie spoke quietly.

"I know you want to help, Artie, but we don't need you to help. Besides we're ready."

After helping Artie to his feet, Jim nodded to Orrin to take the lead and he slung the bag of items over his shoulder glad for the fact that Faulkner had thought to leave Bridges supplies in the cave. When the group reached the mouth of the cave they pulled their jackets tight and their hats low and started out.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faulkner slowly regained consciousness, his senses reeling. He shook his head and immediately the events of the fight flooded his memory. He tried to stand when he realized he was tied securely to what he could only assume was Bruno. Growling, Faulkner twisted and turned trying to loosen the bonds.

"Bruno!" He called out to his guard. "Bruno, wake up! Wake up you clod!" Faulkner was finally rewarded with groans.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You let James West beat you that's what happened! How could you let this happen? You're twice his size." Faulkner grumbled.

"I'm sorry, boss. He's quick and…" Bruno started to explain.

"Oh shut up. Right now we need to get out of these ropes."

"I can do that boss."

Bruno flexed his hands and twisted them first one way then another in his attempt to dislodge the ropes. Jim had done an excellent job tying them. It took several attempts and much groaning and frustrated swearing before Faulkner felt anything give. Bruno finally pulled his wrists free of the restraints.

He leaned forward and untied his feet before turning to his boss. Once he had Faulkner free he stood patiently waiting for new orders. Falkner checked the cave and was disgusted to see that they had taken most of the supplies.

"Let's go see if they left us a trail." Faulkner growled as he headed for open air.

"Damn!"

Faulkner swore when they reached the cave mouth and discovered it had been snowing steadily for some time. If there had been any tracks they had long since been covered over. Bruno spent some time looking the area over, trying to find some clue as to where their prisoner had gone to when he shouted to Faulkner.

"Boss…come look at this!" Bruno shouted and Faulkner trudged through the snow to stand beside him.

Leaning over Bruno pointed to a crimson substance hidden in the snow. Closer inspection showed it to be blood…Gordon's blood. _Good, they will be slowed down by this._ Faulkner thought as he grinned evilly. They continued the search until dusk began to turn to darkness. They returned to the cave to wait for Faulkner's aide to return with their horses. Their prey may have to spend the night out in the elements but Faulkner would not. And he had a direction in which to start the search at first light.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Mr. West, we aren't going to make the cave tonight." Orrin sighed not wanting to be the bearer of the bad news.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked as he glanced toward his partner not liking what he saw.

"I'm afraid not. I wasn't counting on this much snow. But there's an outcropping up ahead we can at least get some shelter and start out at first light." Orrin nodded toward the rock formation Jim could barely make out in the fading light.

"All right, we'll stay there tonight but no fire. We don't know if they are following us or not." Jim tried to smile apologetically at his partner knowing he must be feeling the cold.

They quickly made their way to the rocks and Jim was mildly surprised at how much of the wind was blocked. They quickly set up their bed rolls, Jim giving Artie the extra blanket, Orrin keeping an ever watchful eye on Artie as he rummaged in the bag of food. He brought out some jerky and biscuits, it wasn't much but it would have to do since they couldn't make a fire to cook any of the other food.

Handing a piece of jerky and a biscuit to Jim he turned to do the same to Artie when he saw that he had fallen asleep. Jim reached over and pulled the blanket up over his partner, wishing they could have a roaring fire for him. Jim rummaged in the supplies and was disappointed when he found nothing to clean and bandage his partner with.

Jim sat staring open mouthed as Orrin removed his coat and tore the lining out. Orrin proceeded to tear it into strips as he asked Jim to scoop some snow and bring it to him. When Jim dumped a load of the cold, wet substance onto the cloth Orrin created heat by rubbing his hands together and then placing them in the snow.

Quickly catching on Jim follow suit and they soon had the cloth wet enough that it could be used to clean Artie's wounds. Orrin set about the task of cleaning Artie's cuts while Jim stood guard. As he watched the snow fall Jim couldn't help but wonder at the easy way and gentle touch Orrin had about him. _The man handles almost 30 tons of iron and steel every day yet he can care for a person like he's born to it _Jim mused.

Finally satisfied Orrin put the remaining strips from his coat lining into the bag with the food then he took some jerky and a biscuit for himself and he sat down on the far side of Artie and leaned back against the rock. _I hope I'm leading these boys the right way. Mr. Gordon needs medical attention and soon. I would rather have gone toward Tappahannock but Mr. West is right...that Senator shouldn't think we'd be so dumb as to head inland away from the well traveled road. _ Orrin was lost in his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

Jim knelt down beside his partner almost wishing Orrin hadn't cleaned him up. The cuts and bruises stood out even more against the pale skin of his partner. Jim set his jaw and he swore they would get Artie to help as soon as they could.

WWWWWWWWWW


	6. Chapter 6

Morning dawned much as the previous night had fallen

Morning dawned much as the previous night had fallen. Snow was still falling in large lazy flakes that fluttered to the ground like angel wings. If not for the circumstances Jim thought he might have taken the time to just watch the peaceful and serene scene before him. Shaking his head he breathed deeply and moved back into the outcropping out of the elements.

Orrin gathered up their supplies and rolled up the blankets as Jim prepared to wake Artemus. He knelt down and pulled the blanket back and hissed. Artie would have some ugly bruises on his face for a while. Jim shook his partner gently and was rewarded with a growl and his hand was swatted away.

"Come on, Artie, get up. We have to get moving." Jim prodded.

"Go away." Came the terse reply.

"Artie, you want us to leave you here and let Faulkner find you?" Jim smirked.

"What? Oh yeah…" Artie groaned as he rolled over onto his back. Artie pushed the blanket off and sighed. Sitting up he groaned and held his head.

"I don't suppose you got the number of that train that hit me did you?" Artie moaned.

"Sorry pal, you had no such luck. But Orrin took Bruno out for you." Jim smiled as he helped him to his feet.

"Orrin…" Artie glanced at their engineer, "Jim I think we need to run a more thorough background check on crewmembers in the future." Artie smiled, "Thank you for whatever you did, Orrin." Artie nodded which was returned in kind.

"So what are we standing around here for?" Artie asked as he pulled his jacket tight.

"We were waiting for Sleeping Beauty to wake up." Jim smiled.

"Oh real funny, James." Artie rolled his eyes. "Orrin do you think you can still lead us to Ruther Glen in this blizzard?"

"I believe so, Mr. Gordon. It won't be easy but the forest will help keep some of the snow off of us but at the same time it will make the going a bit tough." Orrin informed them apologetically.

"I know that, Orrin, but we can't risk following the road. Taking this route will be a shortcut, it might not save us time but it will save us a mile or two." They picked up their belongings and once again headed out into the elements.

WWWWWWWWWW

"What do you mean no one knows where they are?" Richmond's booming voice could be heard all the way down the hall.

"I'm sorry, sir, I can only relate the messages." His secretary told him.

"Fine…just fine! First Artemus goes missing then his rescue party disappears without a trace. Oh the president is just going to love this." Richmond pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, Agent Pike asked if he could head up the team to search for them. He's waiting outside."

"Show him in." Richmond sighed knowing this would not be an easy meeting.

Jeremy Pike entered the office a look of determination on his face that the Colonel hated to dash. Pike wouldn't like what he was about to be told but as the good agent he was Richmond was sure he would follow orders. He waved Jeremy to a nearby chair as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Sir, I respectfully…" Jeremy began, only to be interrupted.

"There will be no rescue party." Richmond spoke softly.

"Sir?" Jeremy asked astonished.

"Agent Pike, as important as Artemus Gordon and that list are we can't risk anymore agents." Richmond saw the look on his face and stopped him before he could speak again.

"And this comes straight from Washington. I'm sorry but we can not send anymore agents to that area." Jeremy seemed to consider this for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Sir I would like to request a leave." Richmond raised an eyebrow at the sudden request.

"A leave? This is kind of sudden isn't it?"

"Uh…yes, sir. I have an aunt…she's uh…sick." Jeremy stammered. Richmond considered him for a moment before sighing, were all his agents losing regard for the rules?

"I suppose your Great Aunt Maude could use a hand." Richmond smiled at Jeremy's shocked look.

"I am not the uncaring, unfeeling monster you agents seem to think I am, Mr. Pike. I'd like nothing better than to fill every inch of those woods with agents. I have to follow rules, especially when my agents don't see the need to." Richmond rose and stood at the window looking out.

"The last reports we have show that there has been some strange activity in the area around Tappahannock, Virginia. Some nonsense about Confederate soldiers being spotted in the woods."

"Confederate soldiers? Then that confirms what Artemus found. Sir, permission to leave?" Pike asked already headed for the door.

"Godspeed, Pike. And I suggest your Aunt not get well until the others can get a chance to visit her." Richmond waved him away and Jeremy quickly exited the office and hurried out of the building.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faulkner sat at the table in the hotel restaurant a smug smile on his face. Here he was sitting eating a nice warm breakfast after having had a warm bath and sleeping in a warm bed, knowing that those blasted federal agents had spent the night out in the elements. _That should make them all the easier to trail, _Faulkner thought as he sipped his coffee. He was in no big hurry, knowing that the agents had no horses thanks to his aide doing his job correctly for a change.

The Senator's aide cautiously approached the table hoping that the news he brought would once again earn him a favorable spot with the man. He stood patiently waiting for Faulkner to acknowledge him. Finally the Senator put his paper down and looked up at his simpering aide.

"Yes, what is it?" Faulkner snarled at having his breakfast interrupted.

"Good news about the search for the agents, sir. Colonel Richmond has ordered his men to stand down." The aide flinched when Faulkner stood quickly.

"He did what?"

"Ye…yes sir, Colonel Richmond has ordered his men to steer clear of the agents. No one is allowed to go looking for them."

"You maybe have just bought yourself a reprieve from the firing squad…" Faulkner smiled evilly.

"So Richmond isn't willing to risk any more of his precious agents…" he turned to the aide as he tossed his napkin onto the table.

"Get me Bruno and tell him to bring some friends. We have some agents to find."

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy dismounted and made his way into the saloon. Leaning on the bar he motioned for a beer and looked around. There were a few odd cowhands and drifters scattered throughout the saloon. Jeremy picked up his beer and took a sip as he studied the room. Turning back to the bar he looked toward the bar tender.

"Hey maybe you can tell me something. When I got into town I heard some men talking over at the livery…they were talking about Confederate soldiers running in these woods. That ain't true…is it?" Jeremy tried to sound curious.

"Mister that is something you'd best not be talking about in here. The last two fellers that was askin' questions ain't been seen since." The bartender made a show of cleaning a glass.

"Any idea which way those two men went?" Jeremy whispered as he motioned for another drink.

"Mister I done told ya…"

"I'm aware of what you told me…now which way did they go?" Jeremy asked his voice and expression livid.

"They headed north toward Tappahannock." Jeremy nodded and thanked the man as he put money for his drinks on the bar and left a sizeable tip.

"Mister you be careful…word is that them soldiers is plumb crazy." Jeremy nodded and headed back for his horse.

When he stepped outside he was grabbed from behind by four very powerful hands and hauled to the alley. Two men shoved him up against the wall and one hit him with a balled up first several times, leaving Jeremy heaving for breath.

"We heard you askin' questions in there. You best just get on your horse and ride outta here and forget about them friends of yours. You wouldn't want to end up like them." He pushed Jeremy down into the snow and the men quickly took their leave.

"Boys you do seem to make the most interesting friends." Jeremy commented to himself as he stood and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like they had been walking forever

It felt like they had been walking forever. The snow had not let up all morning and while the trees offered some protection from the snow they seemed to do nothing about the biting wind. The group pressed on, Orrin in the lead then Artie, with Jim bringing up the rear. Orrin stumbled on a hidden rock, causing Artie to bump into him sending them crashing to the snow covered ground. Orrin jumped up quickly and offered his hand to Artie.

"Jim, can we stop for a minute?" Artie asked breathlessly as Orrin helped him to his feet.

Jim used his arm to clear snow from a nearby gnarled tree and they helped Artie sit. Jim looked at Orrin who shook his head. Artie was winded and heaving for breath though they had barely covered three miles. If the snow didn't stop soon it would take them days to reach Ruther Glen. Jim left Orrin with Artie as he scouted ahead, looking for somewhere they could hide from the elements as well as the unbalanced Senator.

"Orrin, what's between here and Ruther Glen?" Artie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What's between us and Ruther Glen…a mountain, a hill…what?" Artie wheezed.

"Pretty much what you see here, sir." Orrin wouldn't look Artie in the eye.

"I hear a but in there, Orrin. Out with it…what are we looking at here?" Artie demanded to know.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly a couple miles from here there's a small river we'll have to deal with, and marsh land around it, otherwise the going is pretty much like this all the way."

"A small river, huh? Think it'd be frozen over by now?" Artie eyed him carefully to judge his reaction.

"This time of year it usually is. But with this having been a fairly mild winter guess we won't know till we get there. It's not the river we have to worry about it's the marshlands before we get there. You can't be sure if they'll be frozen over or not until it's too late." Orrin shrugged.

"Well, then I guess we'd better get moving we don't want to waste daylight." Artie rose and stayed bent over coughing. Orrin's eyes narrowed when Artie spat blood into the snow.

"Mr. Gordon…" Orrin began.

"It's nothing, Orrin. Nothing." Artie's glare reinforced his point.

"Hey, Orrin!" Jim called out as he jogged back to the men a frown forming as he saw the looks passing between them.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"It's nothing, Jim." Artie spoke without taking his eyes off the engineer who shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just getting ready to go look for you, Mr. West." Orrin replied.

"I climbed a tall tree up there a ways. Was that a river I saw?"

"Yes, sir, that would be the Mattapony. Could you tell if she's frozen over?"

"No, not from here. And I didn't see anything between here and there at least no farms or houses." Jim sounded dejected.

"No there wouldn't be. The land's too rough for farming. When the railroad went through it took over a month just to clear a mile for the track. Nothing but trees and marsh land everywhere you look." Orrin hefted his bundle of wood and handed Jim the bag of food and they set out again.

"How are you doing, Artie?" Jim asked as he watched his friend.

"Fine, Jim, just fine." Artie lied.

"Good…care to tell me what that was about back there?" Jim gave his partner a chance to clue him in.

"Nope." Artie replied as he pulled his hat down over his eyes and headed after Orrin.

WWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Richmond tossed the report he was reading onto the desk in frustration. If the report was correct his agents were in for a rough day. The weather was the worst the area had seen in many winters, the forecast called for almost non-stop snow for the next few days. He turned to look out his window wishing for he were out there looking for his agents. _Pike, I hope you find them soon._

WWWWWWWWWW

The weary agents trudged on, stopping to rest frequently. Jim had not wanted Artie to think they were not making much headway because of him, so Jim told them the frequent breaks would keep them alert and give their eyes a rest to avoid any of them becoming snow blind. Artie took this latest break to look at the surrounding area. Under other circumstances he might have considered the area around them beautiful.

There were trees growing everywhere, some rather close together, making their trek more hazardous. The trunks of some of the trees were knobby and misshapen, with what appeared to be split trunks growing wildly in different directions. With no leaves on them during the winter they looked almost like bony hands stretching out over the terrain reaching for some unseen target. Artie idly pulled at some of the dark, ragged bark thinking how it looked like cinnamon, _This stuff may look like cinnamon but I bet it tastes terrible. I hope we don't end up having to find out_ Artie thought as he tossed the bark into the snow.

Orrin's eyes scanned the terrain, carefully going over the ground before them. Reaching up he snapped a branch off a nearby tree and tested it, stabbing it into the ground. Artie watched him for some time before voicing his confusion.

"Orrin, just what is it you're doing? I can think of better ways to test the depths of the snow." Orrin kept pushing the stick into the snow as he replied.

"We're heading into the marshland…the water here is brackish and heavy. Snow would stick to the surface of the water just like it sticks to dry land." As if to demonstrate his story the stick sunk into a pile of snow.

"See that? If you had stepped there you'd be neck deep in water and freezing to death before you could blink." Orrin went back to poking the ground.

Their pace slowed dramatically and while Artie was secretly thankful he also knew that they had to pick up the pace soon or risk being found.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faulkner straightened in the saddle wondering how cavalry soldiers practically lived on their horses. He was getting frustrated and took it out on one of his men lashing out and kicking him as he passed. _Where the hell did they go? These men aren't from around here…they can't know these woods. They should have headed right this way toward Tappahannock._ He put the spyglass up to his eye and scanned the area again.

"Where are you gentlemen? I do enjoy a hunt but this is beginning to bore me." Faulkner growled under his breath as he scanned the countryside.

"Boss, I don't think they came this way." Bruno reported their lack of finding a trail.

"They HAD to come this way. It's the only way…"

"Beggin' yer pardon, boss, but maybe they knew you'd be lookin' fer 'em." Bruno made sure to stay well out of the way of the Senator's boot.

"Oh do shut up, Bruno!" Faulkner's glare turned into a smile as what Bruno had said registered. "Bruno you just may be on to something." He turned to look at his aide.

"What is between here and say, Frederick Hall?" Faulkner waited while the aide consulted his map.

"Just a few small towns scattered along the rail lines." Came the quick answer.

"Hmm…I know if I had an injured man I'd want to get him help as fast as I could. But they didn't come this way. Robbins, which town looks big enough to have a doctor?" Again the aide checked his map before replying.

"According to the map key I'd guess Ruther Glen. They have the area post office so they'd likely have a doctor as well."

"Good thinking. All right men mount up! We'll head back for the cave and start looking in the other direction." Faulkner smirked as the men mounted and began to head for the cave.

_Oh you're good, West, I'll give you that. Backtracking like that to throw me off is good, but I'm better. I'll get you yet and when I do Mr. Gordon will pay the price._ Faulkner pushed his heels into his horse's sides urging him to move on, closer to his prey.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy moved his steed to the side of the road when he heard the approaching riders. He recognized one of them from the alley and pulled his hat down low hoping the man wouldn't recognize him. When the riders passed Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. He was about to continue following Faulkner when two more riders appeared. Thinking quickly, Jeremy dismounted and made a show of inspecting his saddle and tightening the cinch.

"Gees, I wish the Senator could make up his mind. First, he has us traipsing all over these damn woods looking for some fellers that got away. Now know they ain't gonna be nothing but frozen stiffs, if we even find 'em before spring thaw. NOW he wants us to get supplies because he thinks they went the other way and now we gottta go looking that way." One man complained to the other.

Jeremy listened intently as he continued to check his saddle. These men seemed in no hurry as they continued their slow pace. Jeremy listened to their conversation until they drifted out of hearing range and Jeremy quickly pulled his stirrup back down and jumped on his horse.

_There's no time to contact Colonel Richmond, I'll have to think of something along the way. Hang in there guys what help I can offer is on the way._ Jeremy spurred his steed to a canter as he headed off once again.

WWWWWWWWWW


	8. Chapter 8

Orrin stuck his stick into a mound of snow, cursing

Orrin stuck his stick into a mound of snow, cursing. This was getting them nowhere fast. They were all soaked to the bone from the unrelenting snow and even his and Jim's energy reserves seemed to be quickly dwindling. After calling out a warning to Artie, Orrin stopped when his stick disappeared into the snow. He turned to steady Artie and glared as he watched him spit more blood into the snow.

"Don't say it, Orrin. Not one word." Artie spat.

"Yes, sir." Orrin replied tersely.

"Mr. West, we got a problem here." Orrin waved Artie's protests off.

"What is it?" Jim asked as he looked between the men.

"See over there? There are some good sized caves we can make camp in one of them for the night but…" Orrin started to explain.

"Orrin we have plenty of daylight left and the snow's let up a little." Artie finally voiced his protest.

"I know that, Mr. Gordon but what you don't know is that we've fully entered the marshland." Orrin looked at both agents.

"Just what does that mean?" Jim wanted to know, "You're still checking the water to make sure its frozen right?"

"Yes, Mr. West, I am. So far our luck's held. But the temperature's also gone up and that means this ice isn't as solid as it was this morning. We can't run the risk of crossing too big a patch."

"So which cave would you suggest?" Jim asked.

"Well, the caves here would be a tight squeeze but we could fit." Orrin looked over the area.

"How far to the ones that aren't a tight fit?" Artie asked not relishing the thought of staying in cramped quarters another night.

"What's wrong, Artie, you aren't getting claustrophobic are you?" Jim teased his partner trying to lighten the mood.

"No, Mr. Smarty Pants, I'm not. I just thought that Faulkner would expect us to stop here if we keep going we'll be that much closer to Ruther Glen and that much further ahead of Faulkner." Artie grinned sarcastically at his partner.

"Think we can make it, Orrin?" Jim asked.

"I don't see why not if we can keep away from the middle of the marsh. That's where the ice will be thinnest."

They set out again with Orrin poking his stick into the snow feeling their way like a trio of blind mice. As Orrin moved past a large River Birch he heard an ominous snap. He looked back to warn Artemus to stop when the unthinkable happened. As Orrin opened his mouth to call out a warning, the ground under Artie crackled and small slits appeared in the snow. Jim held back knowing if he rushed in the ice could break and they would all fall into the marsh.

Artie looked at Orrin and the look he received in return spoke volumes…all of them bad. Inhaling deeply Artie gently lifted his foot and took a step to the side. The ice beneath the blanket of snow seemed to hold. Releasing his breath he slowly slid his left foot over toward his right. Just as he pulled to a stop there was an ear shattering crack followed by a splintering sound, like that of a window breaking. The ice opened and swallowed Artie into the cold murky depths of the brackish water below.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faulkner dismounted and walked over to Bruno. He knelt in the snow and inspected the ground. There were faint tracks but they were tracks all the same. And he saw something else, blood…Artemus Gordon's blood. They were finally on the right track!

"Good Bruno, very good. They are still on foot so we should catch up to them quite easily. Let's go." Faulkner smiled as he mounted his steed unaware of the figure watching them from the shadows of the forest. "They appear to be heading to Ruther Glen," Faulkner remarked as he looked around.

"Then don't they have to cross the marsh?" Bruno wondered why the agents would pick this route when the other was much safer.

"Yes they do. And if we are lucky the marsh will do our job for us. Come, let's see if the marsh caught us some very big fish." They set out toward Ruther Glen, Faulkner's spirits soaring.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy waited until they left the area before he crept from the underbrush and made his way over to the spot Faulkner had been kneeling. When he saw the blood he cringed. Artemus was hurt Lord knew how badly, Faulkner was hot on their trail and would probably overtake them before they could reach Ruther Glen. Jeremy stood up and looked around, trying to get his bearings. He had been in this area before, albeit a long time ago.

Thinking back to the War, Jeremy recalled the short time he spent here. _Ruther Glen…it's that way,_ Jeremy looked toward the west, _HEY wait a minute! I know a short cut I think I can get around to the guys before Faulkner and I won't have to go over the marsh. _Jeremy jumped on his horse and rode off secure in the knowledge that he would finally be able to do more than trail someone.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim dove forward and tried to grab his partner as he slid below the water's surface. Orrin looked around and pulled some branches off a nearby tree. He lay in the snow and pushed the branches toward the hole in the ice. Jim reached into the hole and came back with Artie's hat. Tossing it to the side, he started to reach back in when Orrin's voice stopped him.

"Mr. West, I know you want to save Mr. Gordon but you shouldn't be so close to the edge like that. The ice is cracked-it might not hold your weight." Jim glared but he slid back.

"Okay then how do we do this?"

"Start feeding this branch into the water. If Mr. Gordon sees it hopefully he'll pull on it."

Jim grabbed the branch and began to slip it into the hole. After he had pushed almost half the tree limb into the hole he felt a slight tug. He excitedly began to pull the branch up until he saw his partner's gloved hand break the surface of the water. Orrin reached over and pushed another branch over the hole.

A geyser of water blew out of the hole and Artie's head emerged. Gasping and heaving for breath Artie began to frantically claw at the ice breaking off more chunks.

"Mr. Gordon! Stop! Just grab hold of the tree limb across the hole." Orrin shouted.

"Good, now you don't do anything let us do the work for you." Artie nodded as he hooked his hands around the limb.

"Mr. West, can you work your way over here and help me pull him up?" Jim jumped up and made a wide arc and slid to a stop next to Orrin.

Grabbing the limb Jim began pulling while Orrin inched out onto the ice toward Artie. When Artie's shivering body was partially exposed, Orrin grabbed his arm and hauled him over the ice. Jim quickly removed his jacket and put it around Artie, who was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Mr. West do you think you can get him on his feet? He'll freeze to death out here in no time. But I think we need to head for one of the bigger caves…we're going to have to risk a fire." Jim nodded and hauled Artie to his feet. Putting an arm around his shoulder Jim helped Artie along as Orrin again began checking their path, this time hurrying his pace.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy formed a plan in his mind as he rode, glad he could take the road most of the way before cutting over. He would make good time getting to Ruther Glen and he could send the Colonel a telegram from there to get reinforcements. He spurred his steed to a faster pace. The sooner he got to Ruther Glen the sooner he could be of real help to Artemus and James.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faulkner looked out over the marshland, irritated that they would have to skirt around it or make their way on foot from here. But he knew the agents were on foot and he didn't mind having to go out of the way to get to them. One of the men shouted bringing Faulkner out of his daydream. Spurring his horse he headed over toward the man when he was stopped by Bruno.

"Boss, you can't take that horse over there. It's thin ice." Faulkner dismounted and handed the reins to Bruno. He cautiously made his way over to the men and looked between two of them. They were staring at a hole in the ice.

"It's a hole gentlemen," Faulkner growled, "stop wasting my time."

"Boss, look…" one man pointed to the other side, "one of em fell in. They headed off that way."

"Oh this is going even better than I ever could have hoped." Faulkner smiled.

They made their way back to their horses, and made a wide arc to avoid the thin ice, and set out after their prey, Faulkner whistling happily.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: A big thank you to Orrin Cobb for his help with his namesake character

AN: A big thank you to Orrin Cobb for his help with his namesake character. And a special thank you to Apple and Qohart…without you two ladies this story might never have seen the light of day. Thank you!!

Jim tightened his grip on Artie hoping that would help warm him up. Orrin had gone on ahead to scout the caverns to find the best one, leaving Jim to help him. He knew Artie was beginning to feel the effects of the cold; his shivers had advanced to near earthquake proportions. Jim only hoped a fire would be enough.

"J…Jim." Artie spoke through chattering teeth.

"Yeah Artie?"

"Wh…why are w…we…do…doing this a…again?"

"Because we love our jobs, pal." Jim smiled as Artie groaned.

"S…sure w…we d…do…re…remind me n…next t…time to l…let you f…fall in…into the i…ice."

"Sure, Artie." Jim replied as he helped Artie over a fallen tree.

They looked ahead and saw Orrin heading back toward them. Jim slowed their pace as Orrin approached and allowed Orrin to grab Artie on the other side. Orrin told them he had found a good cavern they could go far enough back into it that a fire shouldn't be seen.

The group entered the cave and after several feet the cave opened into a large cavern, several stalactites hanging from the ceiling. There were large rocks strewn around the floor and Orrin headed to a small cluster of them.

They sat Artemus down on a rock and made fast work of setting up a small camp. Orrin had already lit a fire and Artie was staring at the inviting flames. Artemus was shivering too much and he couldn't get his sopping wet coat off. Jim reached over and unbuttoned his friend's coat and removed it placing it on a branch Orrin had brought in and set up by the fire.

Soon they had Artie stripped down and Jim quickly wrapped him in every blanket they had and Artie sat as close to the fire as he dared. Jim noted the raspy sound to his friend's breathing and kept an eye on him as they prepared some coffee. They didn't have any broth for Artie, but the coffee would help.

Artie sat shivering under his blankets wondering if he would ever be warm again and he gratefully accepted the steaming mug of coffee Jim handed him. He held it in his hands for a long minute savoring the warmth before he took a tentative sip, testing to see if the heat would warm him or scald him. The coffee warmed him as it flowed down his throat and he smiled and breathed in the aroma deeply.

Suddenly Artie's body was wracked with a coughing spasm. He leaned over, gasping for breath. Orrin jumped up and began slapping his back while Jim stood by watching.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"It's the water. Mr. Gordon swallowed a lot of that water and some must have gotten into his lungs."

Orrin continued pounding on Artie's back and suddenly he began to spew the brackish substance over the rocks. Jim didn't know anyone could hold that much water as he watched his friend expunge what had to be over a gallon of the thick murky water. Finally Artie stopped heaving and Orrin pulled him upright, frowning when he noticed Artie wipe blood from the corner of his mouth. Artie was sweating in spite of his shivers as Orrin instructed him to lie down on his side in case he wasn't finished getting rid of the offending water.

Artie lay huddled under the blankets waiting for the shivering to stop. He was assaulted by three more similar coughing spasms before the coughing quieted and he finally drifted off to sleep in spite of the incessant shivering. Jim and Orrin sat by the fire planning their next move, Jim noting that Orrin hadn't taken his eyes off Artie. Not able to stand the suspense any longer Jim voiced his puzzlement.

"Orrin, I'm going to ask you something and I don't give a damn what Artie wants…I want you to be honest with me." Jim's harsh look told Orrin he meant business.

"Yes, sir," Orrin replied quietly, glad for the chance to get this off his chest and his conscience.

"Ever since we left Faulkner's cave I get the feeling something's going on behind my back. I've seen the looks you two keep giving each other and I want to know why." Jim regarded him sternly.

"Believe me, Mr. West, it wasn't my idea. I told him to tell you but he refused. You know you two boys are going to be the death of me one day." Orrin flashed him a crooked smile.

"Heh, I doubt that, Orrin. But what exactly is it that he's keeping from me?"

"I'm not exactly sure, sir. He wouldn't let me check him out well enough to find out for sure. But he's been spitting up blood since we left that cave." Orrin told him the guilt showing on his features.

"He WHAT?" Jim lowered his voice when Artie stirred, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to sir, but Mr. Gordon... well he's kind of stubborn. He warned me not to say anything to you. I know I should have ignored him but we needed to get away and I knew we couldn't carry him…not through the marsh." Orrin looked very much like a little boy who had been caught in the cookie jar.

"You did the right thing, Orrin." Jim regarded his friend's sleeping form.

"Sir, I don't think you fully understand." Jim looked to Orrin.

"There's more?"

"Yes, sir, the blood he's been spitting up…it could be from broken ribs or a bruised lung. That we can deal with, it's the other thing that worries me."

"The other thing? Why do I get the feeling I won't like where this is going?" Jim sighed.

"See him shivering? That's his body's way of creating heat." Orrin nodded to the still shaking agent.

"So if that's a good thing what can be wrong?"

"It's when he stops shaking that the problems can start. If he stops shivering before his body has a chance to warm up hypothermia can set in. Out here he doesn't stand a snowballs chance."

"Damn and we still have a good 10 miles to Ruther Glen." Jim grumped.

"Looks like you could use some help." Both Jim and Orrin jumped at the strange voice, their guns drawn.

"Come over here by the fire where we can see you." Jim growled.

The figure put his hands in the air in mock surrender and approached the fire. Jim rolled his eyes and holstered his gun when the figure reached the light. He waved the man toward a rock as Orrin holstered his gun and took his seat again.

"That's a great way to get yourself shot." Jim smiled.

"I trusted your instincts not to." Jeremy replied as he accepted the mug of coffee from Orrin.

"One of these days my instincts might fail." Jim smirked not wanting to let Jeremy off the hook quite so easily.

"Then I'll worry," Jeremy returned the smirk.

The men talked for a long while, Jim and Orrin taking turns checking on Artie and keeping their eye on him. Jim filled Jeremy in on everything that had happened until he joined them. Jeremy looked toward Artemus.

"What would possess Artemus to do something so dangerous as to memorize the list then get rid of it?" Jeremy wondered out loud.

"You know Artie; he probably thought it would save time if he got caught. They don't find the list they let him go." Jim surmised.

"Anyone but Faulkner it might have worked. I did some checking on him, Jim. How that man got to be a Senator I'll never know. He's been under surveillance for some time. Seems someone thinks he's not quite right in the head anymore." Jeremy informed them. A thought occurred to Orrin and he grabbed his jacket and headed back out into the snow.

"How did you get past the Colonel, Jeremy? I would have thought he wouldn't have allowed anyone else to follow us." Jim asked.

"Oh he didn't…not really anyway." Jeremy laughed at Jim's confused look.

"Seems I have this sick aunt and the Colonel suggested I go visit her." Jeremy winked.

"How is old Aunt Maude?" Artie spoke from his spot by the fire as he tried to extricate himself from the pile of blankets.

"Artie, you're awake." Jim said as he put the blankets back on top of his partner.

"Jim…"

"Forget it, Artie. You're a shoo in for hypothermia and you've been in enough trouble lately." Jim kept his gaze fixed on Artie when he didn't argue and just laid back.

"Jeremy were you able to get word to the Colonel?" Jim asked, his eyes still glued to his partner, frowning when he noticed Artie's breathing seemed to be slowing down even though he was still shivering.

"Yes, I took the road to Ruther Glen and telegraphed him from there. He's sending some men but they won't be here until tomorrow afternoon. He said to stay put if we can."

"What about Artie?" Jim wondered.

"Artie will be… just fine." Artie sternly remarked.

Orrin had re-entered the cavern and was shaking the snow off his jacket as he took his place by the fire. Jim took in the sour look on the engineer's face and the tight set of his jaw and sighed.

"That Senator isn't going to give you a choice, sir. I just climbed up on this cave and looked. They should be here in a couple of hours." Orrin sighed; he hated to be the bearer of yet more bad news.

"No way could one of us make a run for it with Mr. Gordon with just one horse. It looks like we'll have to make our stand here."

"This just gets better and better." Jim groused.

"We have an advantage over them this time, Jim. They don't know I'm here and I brought some toys." Jeremy reached over and pulled out the saddlebags he had placed on the ground.

"Jush wh…whaat did yo…you brin wish you Jernemy." Artie spoke causing alarm in Orrin.

"Mr. West, how long has he been slurring his words like that?" Orrin asked hoping his voice sounded calmer than he felt.

"That's the first I've noticed it." Jim said and Jeremy nodded his agreement.

"Mr. Pike did you bring any blankets with you?" Orrin asked as he removed his coat and put it on top of Artie.

"Yeah, I have a couple on my horse, I'll go get them." Jeremy rose and headed for the entrance.

"You better bring your horse in here if you can get him to come in." Jim warned him. "We don't have any horses and Faulkner will know someone's here if he spots it." Jeremy nodded and left.

WWWWWWWWWW

Faulkner waited impatiently for his men to return from scouting ahead following the obvious trail the agents had left. They were closing in on them; he could almost smell it. Even though he had changed into warm and dry clothes he was still angry that he had to come out here in this atrocious weather. _That Gordon will pay, and pay dearly, when I get my hands on him! _Pulling his jacket tighter, Faulkner waited as he watched the men make their way back.

"What have you to tell me?" Faulkner demanded more than asked.

"Boss, they're holed up in a cave about a mile or so further up. We seen a bit of smoke comin out of the cave and their tracks lead right up to it." One man told him grinning.

"Boss," Bruno dared to speak, "we can't go get 'em tonight. Not enough light left." Faulkner glared at his insolence as he pondered his next move.

"Let's make camp here in these caves. They'll be expecting us to make a move on them before nightfall and when we don't it will unnerve them."

Faulkner dismounted and ordered the men to bring their supplies into a nearby cave. He hated the thought of having to spend the night out in the elements but the image in his mind of the agents having to endure yet another night wondering when their predator would make his move more than made up for one night's discomfort.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy returned covered with snow, pulling on his horse's reins

Jeremy returned covered with snow, pulling on his horse's reins. After he got his horse settled into a corner of the cavern Jeremy returned to the fire and handed Jim the blankets as he warmed himself by the fire. Jim quickly spread the blankets over his partner, taking in his cold, pale and clammy skin.

"Jim, I took a little walk…" Jeremy spoke softly.

"And…" Jim prodded him.

"And Faulkner's right behind us. I saw his henchmen and followed them. He knows where we are." Jeremy stated flatly.

"Damn," Jim cursed.

"That's not all…"

"Oh, of course not, there has to be more." Jim sighed dejectedly.

"Faulkner had them make camp in those caves about a mile back." Jim's head snapped up.

"If he knows where we are why not come get us?" Orrin wanted to know.

"Simple, Faulkner wants us to sweat it out. He's probably going to wait until morning to make his move knowing there's no way we could get Artie out of here before then." Jim slammed his fit into the rock he was sitting on.

"So we pack up and head out. Faulkner won't send his goons to check on you again tonight. If we take turns with Artemus on my horse we could be to Ruther Glen by morning." Jeremy said with conviction.

"I don't think we should take that chance. Look at that snow you brought in…it's mostly ice. That means the temperature has dropped and Artie's temperature is low enough as it is. No, I think we need to make our stand here. Besides, the Colonel will be along in the early afternoon, we only need to hold out until then."

They decided to take turns standing watch, just to be safe, and Jeremy and Orrin lay down on each side of Artie as closely as they could to provide extra warmth. Finally they slowly drifted off to sleep. Jim wandered over to Jeremy's mount and stroked his neck as he fed him. He kept an ear open to listen for the sound of Artie's breathing and was alerted when it stopped.

Rushing over to his partner Jim bent to listen and waited breathlessly for his partner to take in another breath. Finally Artie took in another short, raspy breath. Jim didn't want to wake Orrin but he knew he had no choice. He reached over and gently shook the engineer, not surprised when he opened his eyes almost immediately.

"What is it?" Orrin asked stretching as he sat up.

"It's Artie. I don't know what to do for him. It's like he's stopping breathing. He's breathing but he only takes a breath every half minute or so."

Orrin jumped up immediately and grabbed his blankets and put them over the agent. Waking Jeremy he also took the blanket from him and added them to the pile. He told Jim to check and see if Artie's clothes had dried and their luck was holding…the clothes were dry and warm. They quickly dressed Artie and Orrin told them to sit him up as close to the fire as they could.

"Make some coffee and plenty of it. We've got to get warm fluids into him. His body temperature is dropping too low." Orrin instructed them like a pro.

"Orrin, just how do you know about all this?" Jeremy asked curious.

"Back in the war, driving train we saw a lot of this in the infantrymen. Some of the poor men dropped over dead not even knowing they were suffering from hypothermia." Orrin shook his head at the memory.

"Coffee's ready, I already had some on the fire. Is there anything else we can do? Maybe we should massage him or something and get the heat going in his body." Jim asked as Jeremy handed him a mug of coffee.

"No! His heart is weak right now. You do that and you could cause him to have a heart attack. No, if you can get that coffee into him that's the best thing for him right now."

Jim shook his partner and was rewarded with a mumbled reply something to the effect of going away and letting a dying man get his sleep. Orrin told him this was part of the symptoms and to force the coffee down him if he had to. Jim shrugged his shoulders and put the cup to Artie's mouth.

"Come on partner…drink up. You want to get warm again don't you?"

"Tha'll never hapn. Jush lemme be." Artie tried to push the mug away.

"Mr. Gordon you will stop this right now and drink that coffee!" All eyes turned toward Orrin.

"I'll not have one of my boys dying because he's too stubborn to listen. Getting shot at I expect but NOT sheer stupidity." Artie stared, not quite comprehending what Orrin was saying.

Jim recovered quickly and poured some of the strong brew into his friend's mouth and closed his mouth for him. Artie swallowed mechanically as Jim kept putting the mug to his lips and pouring the steaming liquid into him. After what Artie was sure had to be more than two pots of coffee he told Jim he couldn't handle anymore. Jim looked at Orrin who shook his head and handed Jim another mug.

"Aw c…come on, I've dr…drank so much cof...fee my ton…sils are floa…ting in the b…back of my throat." Jim tried not to snicker.

"Sorry, Artie, but we have to keep putting warm fluids into you. Your skin is still clammy and pale."

"It's win…ter I hav…en't been get…ting m…much sun," Artie glared. "Just let me go b…back to sle…sleep…I'll be fiiiinne." Artie yawned, having trouble staying wake.

"Mr. West that coffee should be keeping him wide awake. He's still susceptible. Keep feeding him that coffee. And let's add our coats to the pile on him."

They all quickly shed their coats rubbing their arms to keep warm. Jim looked at the cavern entrance only slightly satisfied to see the pale light of predawn trying to make its way into the cavern. They only had to hold out for a few more hours and hope they could hold Faulkner off until Colonel Richmond could arrive.

After another pot of coffee, Artie flatly refused to drink anymore of the warming liquid, stating he never wanted to see another mug of the vile fluid as long as he lived. The men laughed softly and Artie rolled his eyes. He insisted the men take their coats back when he saw them shivering and Artie lay back down losing his fight to stay conscious and lapsed into a deep sleep, his breathing still incredibly slow.

Orrin suggested Jim and Jeremy get some sleep as they would need it later. He would keep watch for any activity outside the cavern as well as keeping his eye on Artemus. Jim finally relented and they were both fast asleep. Orrin went to the cavern opening and looked out. _Still too dark to see anything, _Orrin thought as he went back to the fire and knelt to check on Artie.

"Damn," he swore softly, "we gotta get you help before you slip into a coma." Orrin whispered as he pulled the blankets tighter around his boss.

WWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Richmond paced the office waiting for his aide to bring him word that the men were ready to head out for their meeting with his agents. He had wanted to be on the way before dawn broke but there had been the usual delays. Richmond turned at the sound of the doorknob, his dour expression changing to a slight smile when his aide informed him they were ready to leave.

"It's about time. Is my horse ready?" Richmond asked as he pulled his jacket on and grabbed his gloves.

"Yes sir, he's right out front, same as the men. You sure you only need fifteen? I got about 40 that wanted to go with you." The aide offered the extra manpower.

"No, that's quite enough. These men are all government agents and very good at what they do. We wouldn't want the Senator to think we were too rough on him." Richmond winked and nodded to his aide as he headed out of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr

"Mr. West, Mr. Pike…you boys better get up." Orrin's voice called out from the cavern opening. Jim was up immediately and Jeremy about a second behind him.

"What is it?" Jim asked as he leaned down to check Artie.

"I think that Senator is going to make a move. I've seen men making their way through the trees. I have an idea that might buy us some time if you're game."

"Anything that buys us time…what's your idea?"

The men listened intently, nodding their heads as Orrin laid out his plan. Jeremy grabbed his gun belt and strapped it on. Grabbing an extra box of shells he headed outside. Orrin moved over by Artie and knelt down. Artie was still breathing short, shallow breaths, though his skin was no longer clammy it was still pasty white. If Orrin hadn't checked for a pulse he could have sworn Artemus was dead.

Jim pulled his gun from its holster and crept over to the cavern entrance. The snow had stopped falling for the moment and Jim scanned the area looking for Faulkner's men. _Wherever they're hiding they're doing a good job of not being seen, _Jim thought as he found no sight of anyone.

He risked a glance back toward the fire and his partner when a shot rang out. So it began. Jim turned back toward the opening as he moved to the other side, waiting for another shot so he could get a direction. Seconds later another shot rang out and this time Jim saw where it came from. Leveling his gun he fired and was rewarded with a yelp of pain as his bullet struck its target.

Suddenly a dozen shots were fired into the cavern, ricocheting off the walls. Jim flinched when a piece of rock that had been dislodged by a flying bullet struck his cheek. Wiping the blood away, Jim fired back. Another man fell. More bullets found their way into the cavern as Orrin appeared next to Jim.

The two men fought side by side slowly thinning out Faulkner's men. Jim wished he could call out to Jeremy and see if he was in position but he couldn't risk giving him away. Another volley of shots and this time Orrin pulled back hissing. Jim reached out for him but Orrin nodded his head and waved him back.

"It's only a graze, Mr. West." Orrin replied as he fired and watched with satisfaction as the shooter fell back.

"How long until the Colonel arrives?" Orrin asked.

"Jeremy said around noon or shortly thereafter. How are we doing on ammunition?" Jim asked as he reached around behind him and pulled bullets off his gun belt and fed them into his pistol.

"It'll be tight but I think we can make it. It would help a lot if they'd stop firing like they were making their bullets out of snow." Orrin took aim and fired again.

"Yes it sure would. Hey, wait a minute! Didn't Jeremy say he brought some toys along? Can you hold them off while I look for that saddlebag?" Jim pulled back, firing as he went, when Orrin nodded.

Jim ran over to the saddlebags and began rummaging through them. Finally he found the items Jeremy had brought and he smiled. _Artie'd love these,_ Jim thought and he paused to check his seeming comatose partner. The slow and unsteady rise and fall of Artie's chest was the only indication Jim had that his partner was still alive. Jim pulled the blankets tighter around him and headed back to the cavern entrance.

"I have some stuff here that ought to knock their socks off." Jim said with a smile.

Jim reached into the saddlebag and pulled out several sticks of dynamite. Seeing what he had in mind, Orrin quickly pulled out a cigar and lit it, handing it to Jim who put it in his mouth as he readied the dynamite. A bullet entered the cavern and ricocheted off one wall and Jim snatched the dynamite out of the way as the bullet tore into the rock where the explosive had just been sitting.

"I'd really like for that stuff not to go off in here." Orrin remarked as he fired his pistol.

"You and me both!" Jim replied as he lit the dynamite and tossed the stick out of the cavern, toward Faulkner's men.

The men saw the stick sail through the air heading for them. They jumped up and started running when the explosive landed in their midst. When the fuse reached the detonating cap it shattered like a firework as it sent a cloud of snow several feet into the air. One man was sent flying and he landed heavily on his back and didn't move. The other men ran toward Faulkner's camp as Jim threw another stick of dynamite in their direction.

"Well, we've seen the last of them for a few minutes." Jim smirked and Orrin nodded.

"It's just as well, Mr. West, we're getting low on ammunition. I wonder how Mr. Pike is making out?" Orrin voiced the question on both their minds.

"I think I'll go up and find out. Cover me." Jim said as he made a wild dash out of the cavern.

Jim quickly made his way around the cavern and up to Jeremy's hiding spot. Jeremy lowered his rifle when he recognized Jim's head. He handed Jim the spyglass and pointed toward Faulkner's camp. Jim looked in the spyglass and watched as Faulkner emerged from a cave and had what appeared to be a heated confrontation with one of the men. Jim smiled when it appeared Faulkner was less than pleased with the reports of their exploits.

Handing the spyglass back to Jeremy, Jim asked if he was ready and Jeremy nodded. "Faulkner comes within my rifle range and he'll be sorry." Jeremy smiled.

"Good. Just remember we want him alive. And let him get close, real close. The closer the better. Lure him into a false sense of security, then we'll have him."

"I'll use my best judgment, Jim. And I have my pistol in case I can't get a clean shot with this." Jeremy patted his rifle.

"Jeremy…"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Thanks…" Jim spoke softly.

"No problem, Jim, I was getting bored anyway. I ought to have a sick aunt more often." The agents smiled at each other and Jim made his way back down to the cavern and slipped inside.

"How's Mr. Pike?" Orrin asked as he handed Jim a mug of coffee.

"He's doing fine. Keeping his eye on Faulkner's camp. He'll get Faulkner if he can get a clean shot."

"Let's hope that he gets that shot." Orrin intoned and Jim nodded.

"Did you check on Artie?" Jim was almost afraid to ask.

"No, sir, sorry. I thought I'd better stay and keep an eye on the trail."

"That's all right. I'll go check on him. You keep your eyes peeled for another advance."

Jim pulled back into the cavern and made his way over to the fire and his partner. Pulling the blanket back from his face Jim noted some of the color was beginning to come back to Artie's face. Replacing the blanket Jim quickly moved over to Jeremy's horse. The animal was stomping his hooves nervously. Jim fed him some oats and stroked the animal's neck, talking soothingly to him. _Poor boy, all this gunfire echoing around in here must be frightening. _ Jim patted his neck another time and with the promise of all the apples and oats he could eat when they got back, Jim turned and rejoined Orrin at the cavern entrance.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Boss, you can't do that! It'd be suicide!" Bruno told Faulkner, no longer caring if the man struck out at him.

"Oh I don't think so." Faulkner sneered as he looked down the trail. "Something tells me those agents won't be one bit surprised."

Faulkner ordered his men to head for the cavern, staying behind them, so that he could use them for a shield of sorts. They slowly made their way toward the cavern and the agents that had their boss so worked up. When they were less than a quarter mile from the cavern Faulkner dismounted and walked on the right side of his horse. _Damn! _Jeremy swore as he lost sight of Faulkner.

Thinking quickly he slid off the cavern and around the side hoping no one noticed him. Jim and Orrin drew their pistols and Jim cursed when Jeremy slid to a stop before the fire.

"Jeremy I swear…" Jim glared at him as he holstered his pistol.

"Sorry Jim, there wasn't time to shout a warning. We got company."

"I thought you were going to try and take Faulkner out." Jim waited for the answer.

"I was. He might be insane but he still has enough marbles left to know to hide. He got off his horse and he's walking on the far side of it." Jeremy stated grumpily.

"Don't worry, Jeremy, you might get that chance still. Shall we go see if we can talk to the good Senator?" Jim headed toward the cavern entrance.

He motioned for Jeremy to back up in case they still needed the element of surprise. Sticking his head out of the cavern, Jim looked toward Faulkner and his men. They stopped a short distance from the cavern, Faulkner staying well hidden behind his men and their horses.

"Senator Faulkner!" Jim shouted.

"You have me at a disadvantage, sir! You know my name…I don't know yours…I like to know who I'm dealing with." Faulkner shouted back.

"Name's West…James West." Jim smiled when he heard a curse.

"West…I should have known. Where you find Gordon you usually find West." "So tell me, Mr. West, would you like to get out of that cave alive?" Faulkner asked.

"I'm pretty sure I will. Do you want to get back to Washington alive?" Jim shot back, his only answer was the deep sound of Faulkner's laughter.

Jim pulled back into the cavern and leaned against the wall, thinking about their options. Orrin took his pocket watch out and opened it. Sighing, he put it back in his pocket as he informed Jim they had at least a couple more hours before Richmond would arrive.

"Think you can keep Faulkner talking all that time, Jim?" Jeremy asked as he checked his gun.

"Artie's the silver-tongued one not me. But I'll have to give it a shot." Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. West…it's not you I want. Why not save yourself the trouble and just send Mr. Gordon out here?" Faulkner called out again.

"Sorry, Senator, no can do. You did too good a job on Artie. He can't come out and play right now." Jim hollered.

"Oh that's too bad. Don't tell me he's the one who fell into the marsh." Faulkner tried to hide the laughter in his voice.

"As a matter of fact he did. So why don't you let us go? Artie's no use to you in the shape he's in." Jim called back, hoping to buy them time.

"Now where would I be if I allowed Mr. Gordon to get away from me? He has a list I need."

"Artie's not going to be able to give that list to any one anytime soon. By then you'll have time to get another one." Jeremy snorted and Jim glared.

"You think you can do better?" Jim asked smiling when Jeremy shook his head.

"You're doing fine, Jim, keep it up. Another hour or so these woods will be crawling with surprises for the Senator." Jeremy replied.

"All this conversation is making me antsy." Jim grumped as Orrin and Jeremy exchanged glances.


	12. Chapter 12

Colonel Richmond slowed the men and looked over the area on his map

Colonel Richmond slowed the men and looked over the area on his map. He had planned this down to the last detail. How many men to place and just where to place them. He outlined his strategy to the men who nodded and broke off in their assigned groups. As they began to split up Richmond could only hope they would be in time.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Mr. West!"

"Yeah, Senator?"

"We need to talk. All this shouting is getting us nowhere."

"What do you propose Senator?"

"Come to my camp, we can talk there…and no worries Mr. West. I'll guarantee your safety."

"Jim you can't believe him!" Jeremy whispered.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice." Jim whispered in reply.

"All right, Senator. I'll come alone but if I'm not back in 20 minutes Orrin has orders to level this mountain!"

"Whatever you wish. I'll be in my camp waiting." Faulkner climbed on his horse and headed back to the cave.

Jim stepped back into the cavern, moved over to Jeremy's saddlebags and began rummaging. Pulling a few small items out he placed them in his secret pockets, hoping Faulkner wouldn't think to search him. He looked at the 'toys' Jeremy had brought but decided against using them as they might have need for them later. Jim paused by the still form lying by the fire. _I'll be back soon, Artie, you better still be here when I do._ With a last look at his partner, Jim pulled his jacket closed and headed out.

WWWWWWWWWW

It was the worst 20 minutes of his life. Jeremy paced the cavern first checking on his horse then checking on Artie. _How the hell can Orrin just sit there sipping his coffee! Jim willingly went to the lion's den, Artemus is lying there on the brink of death, and he just sips his coffee!_ Jeremy's glare wasn't lost on Orrin.

"Come have a seat, Mr. Pike." Orrin waved him to a rock near him.

"I'd rather stand thank you." Jeremy replied tersely not irritated at Orrin so much as the situation.

"It won't help you know." Orrin spoke quietly as he handed Jeremy a mug of coffee.

"What?"

"You're angry because the situation got out of control. Mr. West is in danger, Mr. Gordon has never been out of it and you…you came in trying to control things and you couldn't get a handle on any of if from the get go." Jeremy stared at Orrin before sitting down.

"Yeah I guess you're right. How did you know?"

"I've been where you are, many times. Every time one of them doesn't come home to the train on schedule or one of them gets shot up. At first I was just like you…pacing all the time. And angry, always angry. Then I realized my emotions weren't what counted, theirs were."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy leaned in his interest peaked.

"These two are as alike as night and day. One wears his heart on his sleeve and the other would deny having a heart if you were to ask him. Combine them…now that's when you get an unstoppable force. They'll do what they always do…one over reacting the other under reacting, and they'll come out of this smelling like a rose." Jeremy looked to the pile of blankets that was Artemus and hoped he was right.

Just when Jeremy thought he couldn't take waiting any more, they heard a noise and Jim's head poked around the cavern wall. Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. Jim walked over to the fire and rubbed his hands to get them warm. He quickly filled them in on his meeting with Faulkner.

"There is NO way we can give him what he wants. That's murder, Jim!" Jeremy shouted as Jim laid out Faulkner's demands.

"I didn't say I was going to give him what he wants, Jeremy. I just told you want he wants." Jim stared at his partner's still form.

"Just what do you plan?" Orrin asked calmly.

"I'm not sure yet. He gave us one hour to make up our minds." Jim stared intently at the flames.

"G…give h…him wh…what h…e…wa…wants." The trio turned in unison.

"Artie?" Jim knelt beside his partner a smile on his face.

"Last I ch…ecked, J…im." Artie gave him a weary smile.

"What did you mean, pal? Give him what he wants. In case you didn't hear… what he wants is you." Jim looked down at Artie.

"I kn…know. Le…let h…him ha…have m…me." Jim started to protest but Artie shook his head, wanting to get his plan out before he passed out again.

"He…hear m…me o..out." Artie outlined his plan Jim wishing he could do anything to stop Artie's teeth from chattering.'

WWWWWWWWWW

After laying his plan out for them not one of the men could come up with a reason not to try it. Jim had tried to argue that it was too dangerous but Artie had countered with his own very convincing arguments, including the best argument…Colonel Richmond would be there soon and Artie's plan would ensure they could stall until Richmond could arrive.

"I don't like it." Jim stated.

"Yo…you do…don't ha…have to. I'm t…the o…one ta…taking a…all the ri…risks." Artie smiled at his friend.

"Artie…"

"J…Jim, we…we've be…been thr…through th…this. It wi…will work." Artie stared back with a look of determination on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll work. I'm just afraid of what the Colonel will say. You know how he hates your theatrics." Jim smiled and Artie laughed.

"I ha…have no…nothing to wo…worry a…about. Wh…what c…can he d…do b…bury me?" Artie winked.

"Artie," Jim groaned as Orrin and Jeremy rolled their eyes.

"Well, I still don't like it but if you're set on doing this...Jeremy you are better with make up can you help him?"

"Sure, Jim you just brush up on your acting. I've seen you act. Artemus I'm not worried about even in his condition I think he can pull this off. It's YOU I'm worried about." Jeremy smirked as he bent down toward Artie.

"Hey I resent that!" Jim remarked as Orrin pulled him away.

At the top of the hour as expected, one of Faulkner's men showed up for their answer. Orrin warned them he was coming and they jumped into action. When the man entered the cavern Jim went into action. He grabbed Jeremy by the lapels and pulled him up to within an inch of his own face.

"What do you mean, he's dead? You're lying!" Jim shouted as Orrin rushed over and separated the two men.

"Why would I lie? Check for yourself, Jim. Lord knows I don't want it to be true. But he's dead, Jim." Jeremy looked like he was about to cry.

"Mr. West…James…you knew he might not make it. He was weak from the beating. The hypothermia from falling in that marsh was just too much." Orrin consoled him as he removed the blankets from the still form.

"But he…can't be. No, not Artie. No…no…no!" Jim dropped down to his knees, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

The man stood there taking in the scene before him, not quite sure what to make of it. If this man he was sent to collect really was dead he didn't want to intrude on the agent's grief. It had never occurred to him that Jeremy was an extra man in the cavern.

Jim stayed crouched in a squat, rocking back and forth, his hand on Artie's chest. Tears flowed freely down his face, dripping to the ground like falling rain. Jim moved his hand down his partner's face, closing the unseeing eyes, wiping spirit gum on his eye lids as he did so. Finally, he turned and looked at the man Faulkner had sent.

"You can go back and tell your boss he'll have to take us all. Artie's gone and so is the Senator's damn list!" Jim spat at the scared man.

"Sir…I…" he began only to be interrupted.

"Spare me your platitudes! My friend is dead and your boss killed him! You can tell your boss for me that as soon as we bury Artie I'm coming for him." Jim pushed the man toward the cavern entrance.

The man didn't need to be told twice, he ran back toward the Senator's camp with everything he had seen and heard as fast as his stumbling legs would carry him.

"I…is he g…gone?" Artie asked, finally daring to breath once again.

"Yeah, Artie, he's gone." Jim spoke quietly as he wiped his eyes.

"Yo…you did gr…great, J…Jim. Now g…get me u…up." Artie put a shaking hand up.

"Oh no, pal…you're dead remember?" Jim smirked.

"If yo…you th…think I'm go…going to l…et you d…do this a…all by yo…your…self…"

"Don't worry, Artie, I got you covered." This time Jeremy did groan and Orrin snickered.

WWWWWWWWWW

Richmond finally felt like everything was coming together. His men were all in place and he had seen Jim leaving and then returning. He had wanted to send a man down there to see what was going on but he knew he couldn't risk it so he had waited. And waited…and waited. When he was just about to send a man he was alerted him to movement up the trail.

"Sir, they are about to get some company." The agent pointed to the man making his way toward the cavern.

"I wish James would just let us go in and get Senator Faulkner instead of insisting on his usual theatrics." Richmond grumbled and the agent next to him snickered.

"You have something to add?"

"Uh…no sir." The agent looked through the spy glass again as he cleared his throat.

Richmond checked his pocket watch again and sighed. He had to wait for some signal from Jim and he knew it would be something big. As he watched the area, he saw Orrin Cobb and Jeremy emerge from the cavern with their pack shovels. _What the…?_ Richmond wondered as they moved to the trees and began to dig.

"What the hell are they up to?" This time the agent remained silent as Richmond put the spyglass back up to his eye and continued to watch.


	13. Chapter 13

Orrin and Jeremy worked as quickly as they could, removing snow from a patch of ground

Orrin and Jeremy worked as quickly as they could, removing snow from a patch of ground. Orrin built a small fire and they took turns heating their shovels in the fire. Jeremy took a break form digging to look up on the crest of the hill. Pulling his hat off he wiped his arm across his forehead and nodded toward the hill. As he put his hat back on his head he saw the light reflecting from the signal mirror.

"Well that's one worry off my mind." Jeremy told Orrin.

"They're up there?" Orrin asked trying to resist the urge to look around.

"Yes they're there. They should be in position soon. It looks like the cavalry has arrived before the nick of time for a change." Jeremy replied, they dropped their shovels when another voice entered the conversation.

"Begging your pardons, sirs…but we're already in position just waiting for the signal from you." Jeremy peered into the underbrush as an agent sheepishly waved.

"Scare us out of ten years why don't you. Nice job by the way."

"Thank you sir. Uh…sir just what is it you're doing out here? If you don't mind my asking." Jeremy looked at Orrin as if he were talking to him as he leaned against a tree.

"It's a little plot cooked up by Artemus and James. If you can sneak back to the Colonel you better warn him. Tell him not to make a move until the Senator is here." The agent nodded and noiselessly moved back into the underbrush.

Orrin and Jeremy finished digging the shallow grave and with somber looks headed back into the cavern. It wouldn't be long before Faulkner would come to check on the information his man had brought him and they had to be ready.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jim didn't like the pasty look that had made its way back into Artie's complexion.

"Y…yeah. With m…my eyes gl…glued sh…shut all I ha…have to con…concen…trate on i…is not m…mov…ing. Pi…piece of ca…cake."

"Well, the Colonel's here." Jeremy announced as he and Orrin warmed themselves by the fire.

Orrin felt bad for Artemus as he felt the warmth return to his hands knowing the agent was still feeling the chill. Jeremy told them of his conversation with the agent and Jim felt relieved to know help and plenty of it was in the trees around them. They would need all the help they could get if Faulkner discovered the ruse.

"The agent'll tell Richmond to wait until Faulkner is here to take him…less chance for blood shed that way." Jim nodded his agreement.

"Orrin, I want you to help me place Artie in the…" Jim had a hard time saying it even though he knew it was only an act.

"Understood, Mr. West." Orrin moved to stand at Artie's feet.

They were startled when Faulkner appeared at the cavern entrance. He strolled into the cavern like he owned the place. Jim jumped up and was held back by Orrin's strong arms. Jeremy took up a position on the other side. Jim glared at Faulkner, _showtime…gotta make you proud, Artie!_ Jim thought as he made a show of trying to get past his friends.

"Now, now, Mr. West. I came in peace. I needed to see for myself that Mr. Gordon really is…shall we say…no longer with us." Faulkner's smile belied the glare in his eyes.

"He's dead all right. Your goon messed him up good then the cold water of the marsh took what was left!" Jim lunged at him and was once again held back by Jeremy and Orrin.

"You I don't know." Faulkner nodded to Jeremy. "Were you their backup?"

"Senator, and I use the term loosely, I am their friend first, backup second. And we are about to have a funeral here so if you don't mind…get out before we let Jim go." Jeremy glared at him.

"Mr. Gordon was a worthy adversary. He kept his information secret to the end. The least I could do is to watch you burry him." Faulkner smirked, calling their bluff.

"You do whatever you want, SENATOR. We are going to burry our friend." Jim spat as he and Orrin picked up Artie's still form and headed outside.

Up on the hill Richmond watched the somber scene unfold. He crept down the hill through the underbrush, until he was within feet of the horrific scene unfolding before him. Even though he knew it was all an elaborate act, it chilled him to the bone to watch.

Jim stared at the body as it was lowered into the ground, blinking back his tears. Jeremy and Orrin carefully placed a blanket over Artie and stepped quietly back. Faulkner took in everything happening around him not quite believing his good fortune. Jim and Jeremy removed their hats and stood to one side of the newly opened hole that now housed the earthly remains of their friend. Orrin cleared his throat, removed his hat and began to speak.

"I…I know someone needs to say some words and begging your pardon, Mr. West I don't think you're in any shape so if you'll allow me…" Jim nodded and Orrin continued.

"Ahem…men. We are here to pay our last respects," Orrin shot a glare to Faulkner, "well most of us are here to pay our respects to Artemus Gordon. He was a fine man and a good agent. He served his country with pride. He served his country with honor. He treated everyone with respect whether they deserved it or not," another glare in Faulkner's direction, though time he nearly smiled when he saw the apprehension on the man's face.

Richmond was beside himself, had he not known this was all an act he would have been moved to tears. Artemus would be proud of the act these men were playing and it very well could save a lot of lives. He nodded at the signal from his man that most of Faulkner's henchmen he had placed around the area had been dispatched quickly and quietly. The Colonel glared at Faulkner when he saw the man bouncing on his heels as Orrin finished his speech, one that had the Colonel reaching up and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Gordon would give you the shirt off his back if you asked. He was a kind and gentle soul just looking to do the right thing. You'll be greatly missed, son." Orrin solemnly bowed his head and cleared his throat again.

"Artie," Jim spoke so softly Richmond had to strain to hear. "You were the brother I never had and always wanted. I hated you for being better than me in so many things…but I loved you for always being there when I needed you, pal. I didn't want a partner when the Colonel shoved you off on me…" Richmond rolled his eyes waiting for Jim to finish. "but there'll never be another man like you, friend. I'll see you later, Artie. Keep the brandy warm for me."

Jim reached down and scooped up a handful of cold hard earth and let if drift downward from his fist to fall like the light snow that had started to come down onto the blanket. Each grain of earth tore through Jim's heart like a cannon ball hitting the ground. Jeremy and Orrin reached down and grasped a similar handful of dirt and gently tossed it onto the body. Jim wasn't sure if he was glad that Artie hadn't moved or not. And he was equally worried that there was no steam or heat being thrown off by his partner's body. It was time to end this charade.

"Well, now gentlemen, why don't we retire to your cavern and the warmth of the fire to discuss things?" Faulkner smirked positive he had the men where he wanted them.

"We need to finish the burial." Jim glared.

"So we do." Faulkner grinned evilly.

Faulkner reached down and made a show of grabbing a handful of dirt which he carelessly tossed onto the body. Quickly he snatched the blanket covering Artie and reached for the body. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as Artie reached up and pried his eyes open. Then, after a moment, he rose to a sitting position which brought him face to face with the Senator. Faulkner looked as if he had just seen a ghost and he nearly dropped into the hole beside Artie.

Artie grabbed him by the lapels and breathing deeply, his eyes shooting flames, he spoke slowly and with anger. Faulkner had seemed to have lost the ability to breathe.

"I was using that blanket." Artie growled as the color drained from Faulkner's face.

"I…I...I…"

"Save it for your trial, Senator." Artie glared through his tightly clenched jaw.

"Colonel, would you please be so kind as to take out the garbage? I think I'm going to pass out." Artie called out to Richmond.

The woods came alive with agents. Some dragging their handcuffed prisoners, others with their guns trained on them. Jim dropped all pretenses and ran to his partner, reaching him just as Artie collapsed. Orrin quickly produced his coat and Jeremy helped Jim put it on Artie. All their focus was on Artemus and they paid no attention to the screaming Senator demanding to be released.

"You can't be alive! I killed you! I checked you…you were dead. My plans are in ruins! The Confederacy…my plans! My plans!" Faulkner called out as they pushed him toward the waiting prison wagon.

EPILOGUE

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on the room around him. There were two or was it three faces staring at him. Blinking rapidly, Artie's eyes finally brought the images into focus.

"Hey Jim," Artie spoke hoarsely. Jim produced a glass of water and helped him drink.

"Hey yourself, Artie. How are you feeling?" Jim asked with a genuine smile.

"Tired. But…hey the shaking stopped!" Artie smiled as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah about three days ago." Artie turned his head to see Jeremy staring at him as well.

"Jeremy, how long have you been here?"

"Artemus, I was in the cavern with you don't you remember?"

"I don't remember much since I fell through the ice." Artie's brow furrowed as he tried to recall the events.

"Anyone know what happened to Bridges? He was a poor mixed up soul." Artie spoke softly.

"All taken care of, Artie. Orrin went back and got him out of that Asylum. He's being transferred somewhere they'll take good care of him until we can investigate just how deeply Mrs. Dix is involved in this mess." Jeremy piped up.

"Now why can I remember Bridges but I can't remember Jeremy being in the cavern?" Artie wondered rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Gordon, your memory will come back. Your body shut down. Hypothermia can do that." the doctor said as he pushed Artie back against the pillows.

"You've been asleep for a few days. Your mind just need time to wake up." Artie looked at the doctor one eyebrow raised.

"Didn't we just…HEY you tried to bury me!" Artie glared at Jim.

"It was your idea, Artie." Jim grinned back until Artie's glare turned into a smile.

"Oh yeah…" Artie was finally recalling the events.

"Oh yeah is not going to get you out of this one, Gordon." Artie lifted his head to catch the grin on Colonel Richmond's face turn to a scowl.

"One of these days, Artemus, you're going to run into someone who is going to call your bluff…all the way." Richmond stared him down.

"When that day comes, sir, I promise you'll be the first to know." Artie winked at Jim who rolled his eyes.

"Doctor isn't there something you can do to him?" Richmond asked.

"Don't you mean do _for_ me?" Artie gulped.

"No, Artemus I meant just what I said." Richmond smirked.

"Jim…" Artie looked to his partner for help.

"Don't look at me, Artie. Until you get out of here and back on duty I've been assigned desk duty!"

"Desk…oh Jim, I'm sorry." Artie told him.

"Hey, doctor, just when can I get out of here?" Artie looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Hypothermia is nothing to mess around with, Mr. Gordon. You'll be here for at least a week. Then light duty for another week or so."

"And that light duty will include a desk beside James. I've extended your little tour for another week after that." Richmond looked between his two agents smiling.

"It's not often I get the last word with you two." Richmond rocked on his heels.

"But…" Artie began when Jim stopped him.

"Artie let him have his moment. We'll be back out in the field being a pain in his backside soon enough." Jim whispered.

"We'll see about that James. I'll be looking for you in my office 7 am tomorrow. Don't be late." He turned to Artie.

"You leave the nurses alone or I'll have all of them replaced with male nurses." Artie put his hands up in surrender.

"Doctor, keep a close eye on this one. Just when you think you've beaten him into obeying doctor's orders that's when he'll slip through your fingers."

"Don't worry, Colonel, we are used to his kind here. I'm sure Mr. Gordon won't be any trouble." The doctor looked at him with a determined look.

"I think I need a nap." Artie moaned and pulled the blanket up over his face.

**Two weeks later—**

"Come in!" Artie called out and Orrin entered the room.

"How are you doing, sir?"

"Fine, Orrin, just fine. Have a seat." Artie motioned toward the chair beside the bed.

"Orrin…back there, at the funeral…"

"You don't have to say anything, Mr. Gordon." Artie waved him off.

"What you said…was beautiful. I just thought you should know that." Artie told him softly.

"It was my pleasure, sir. You just get some rest. I've put a little more heat into your room, so you should feel a little more comfortable." Artie smiled, even though it had been two weeks he still didn't feel as if he would ever get warm.

Orrin rose and headed for the door. As he opened the door, he turned back to Artie and smirked…

"Just don't make me say those things again, Mr. Gordon…next time I might not be so nice." Orrin winked and disappeared leaving Artie staring after him.

THE END


End file.
